Po omacku
by Arctic.starflower
Summary: Powrót do świata magii z werandy Petunii zajął łącznie pięć godzin. Pozbawiona różdżki, sowy, sieci Fiuu czy jakiegokolwiek innego sposobu magicznej komunikacji była zmuszona odbyć tę drogę z starym stylu. To dało je mnóstwo czasu na wymyślenie, jak na nowo znaleźć Zakon Feniksa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

* * *

Przebudzenie się było powolne. Uwielbiała takie najbardziej: gdy świadomość dociera do niej ciepłymi, niewielkimi falami ale ciało jeszcze nie musi jeszcze się rzucać w wir dnia. Gdyby tylko jeszcze mogła się przeciągnąć; gdyby tylko głowa jej tak nie łupała, byłoby idealnie.

Mruknęła z niezadowoleniem, gdy rozleniwione, zesztywniałe mięśnie odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Zmarszczyła brwi i powoli otworzyła oczy. Powieki ważyły jej z kilogram każda a otwierały się równie uciążliwie i z oporem, jakby były sklejone. Niezrozumiale wyczerpana tym faktem na chwile porzuciła próby ich uchylenia, zamiast tego wsłuchując się w odgłosy poranka.

 _Pikanie?_

Co im niby miałoby pikać w sypialni? Lub gdziekolwiek w domu? Nie mieli prawnie niczego elektrycznego.

Dochodziły do niej też przytłumione głosy z innego pokoju. Nie rozpoznawała ich jednak. To nie żaden z chłopaków. Ani Parker czy Emma. I nikt z Zakonu. Kto to był?

 _Gdzie James?_

Poczuła, jak na sekundę paraliżuje ją strach. W następnej irytujące pikanie przyspieszyło, jej ręka wystrzeliła w bok i zawisła w powietrzu, zamiast trafić na ciało jej męża a oczy z przerażenia same jej się otworzyły z uczuciem, jakby ktoś zdarł jej skórę z powiek.

W pomieszczeniu było ciemno.

 _Środek nocy?_

Mięśnie reszty ciała odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa, za to coś za rękę, którą próbowała wymacać materac obok siebie coś boleśnie ją pociągnęło, jakby próbowało wypruć jej żyły. Ze strachu próbowała się wyszarpnąć, jednak ból się wzmógł z w sekundę później usłyszała, jak coś metalowego upada na podłogę obok jej łóżka.

-James?! – próbowała wykrzyknąć, jednak dźwięk, który wydobył się z jej gardła przypominał świst wiatru polu.

W sekundę później ktoś wparował do pokoju, w którym się znajdowała i oślepił ją światłem, które boleśnie poraziło jej oczy. Próbowała zawołać Jamesa jeszcze raz, jednak tym razem wydobyła z siebie tylko żałosny jęk. Nieznane głosy zaczęły cos krzyczeć nad jej głową, potęgując łomotanie w skroniach, ktoś próbował jej jeszcze raz wyrwać żyły z ręki. Została siłą przytrzymana na materacu, wbito jej coś w ramię i zanim zdążyła się wyrwać straciła przytomność.

* * *

Pierwsze, co zarejestrowała, gdy znów wróciła do rzeczywistości to spokojny, kobiecy głos.

-Prosz'ani? – mówił, a Lily miała niejasne przeczucie, że zwraca się właśnie do niej – Łysz'mnie pani? Pora 'awać. Prosz tworzyć oczy.

Przez chwilę walczyła z własnymi powiekami o przejęcie nad nimi kontroli aż w reszcie udało jej się uchylić najpierw jedną, potem drugą. Świat przez dłuższą chwilę wyglądał jak skąpany w pastelowej żółci i bieli. Kobieta szeptała coś z boku uspokajającym, monotonnym głosem podczas gdy widok zaczął nabierać ostrości. Wpatrywała się przez chwilę w miejsce, gdzie ściana łączy się z sufitem zanim zorientowała się, że biała kreska z czarną brązową kropką to stojący w nogach jej łóżka człowiek a żółć w kącie jej oka to gigantyczna burza blond włosów szepczącej kobiety.

-'obry – powiedziała blondynka, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

Lily zamrugała kilka razy powiekami zanim ostrość widzenia całkowicie do niej wróciła. Musiała mieć jednak problemy ze słuchem, bo ledwo rozumiała, co mówi do niej kobieta. Zanim zdołała się nad tym zastanowić nad jej twarzą zmaterializował się jeden z mężczyzn, palcami otworzył jej szerzej jedno oko, niemal wydłubując przy tym gałkę oczną i zaświecił jej w twarz małą latareczką.

-Oczy śledzą – oświadczył niezrozumiale po czym odsunął się i skinął na pielęgniarkę -Proszę jej podać wody – dodał władczym tonem. Był łatwiejszy do zrozumienia, choć wciąż z akcentem.

Lily natychmiast skoncentrowała się na mężczyźnie. Osobą stojącą w nogach jej łóżka był wysoki brunet odziany w bały kitel. Za jego plecami stał niższy mężczyzna, podobnie ubrany a rękach dzierżący notatnik.

 _Szpital. Święty Mung?_

Nie pasowały jej kitle. W świętym Mungu personel nosił jasno-zielone. Ponadto emblemat wyszyty na kieszeniach stojących nad nią mężczyzn nie był jej znany. Rozpoznawała jednak jego elementy. Dwie ryby, drzewo w herbie, nad herbem korona.

 _Skąd to znam?_

Próbowała się zapytać, gdzie jest, jednak pielęgniarka tylko podała jej szklankę wody przykazując pić powoli. Okazało się to jednak niemożliwe. Gdy tylko woda dotknęła jej warg Lily uznała, że jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie była równie spragniona. Duszkiem upiła pół szklanki, zanim blondynka wyrwała jej szklankę z rąk a jeden z mężczyzn natychmiast podał jej miskę. Zanim Lily zdążyła się zorientować, co się dzieje, zwymiotowała wszystko, co wypiła przed sekundą. Spojrzała z przerażeniem po zebranych nad nią osobach, nagle tknięta wspomnieniem z poprzedniej nocy.

Ktoś ją zaatakował. Nie znała głosów ludzi, którzy się na nią rzucili. Kiedy to było? Czy Jamesa też zaatakowali? Gdzie on jest?

-Ja-a-a-me-ssss – wycharczała, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na dokładnym wymówieniu sylab.

Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie a kobieta nachyliła się nad nią, zabierając od niej basen i jeszcze raz podając szklankę wody z surowym przykazaniem, by piła bardzo powoli. Nie ufając więcej Lily trzymała jej szklankę przez cały czas, dozując wodę.

-Ja-mes – charczała Lily dalej, z coraz większą paniką w głosie.

-Bardzo proszę się uspokoić. Nic pani nie grozi – odezwał się wysoki brunet, podchodząc o krok bliżej – Znajduje się pani w szpitalu. Jest pani pod opieką specjalistów. Czy pamięta pani swoje nazwisko?

-Potter – sapnęła i upiła kolejny łyk wody – Lily Potter.

Niższy mężczyzna zdawał się notować każde jej słowo.

-Witam, pani Potter. Niestety nie byliśmy w stanie ustalić wcześniej pani tożsamości. Czy to pani panieńskie nazwisko?

Lily pokręciła głową.

-Evans – mruknęła, co szybko zostało zanotowane.

-Czy wie pani, gdzie się pani aktualnie znajduje?

-W szpitalu – warknęła, poirytowana pytaniem, na które mężczyzna sam wcześniej odpowiedział.

-Chodziło mi o miejscowość. Czy wie pani, w jakiem miejscowości się pani znajduje?

Jego akcent był szkocki a pielęgniarka nie tyle mówiła z akcentem co w ogóle po szkocku. Natomiast emblemat na piersi lekarzy powoli zaczynał nabierać sensu, choć nie była w stanie powiedzieć, herbem jakiego miasta był.

-Jestem w Szkocji? – mruknęła.

-W Glasgow – doprecyzował lekarz i zmarszczył brwi na dźwięk wyraźnego zdziwienia w jej głosie – Pochodzi pani stąd?

-Kim pan jest? – zapytała, puszczając jego pytanie mimo uszu.

-Moje nazwisko Nicholas Gillymacwater. Jestem ordynatorem oddziału neurochirurgii w tym szpitalu. To pan Fearghas Kurstling, lekarz neurochirurg. A to pani Gunna O'Clits, pielęgniarka.

-W jakim szpitalu się znajduję? – rzuciła, zanim Gillymacwater zdołał dodać coś jeszcze.

-Znajduje się pani na oddziale neurochirurgii publicznego szpitala Gartnavel w Glasgow.

-Dlaczego tu jestem?

-To, pani Potter, próbujemy właśnie ustalić – odparł ordynator, na co Lily zmarszczyła z niezadowoleniem brwi i próbowała poderwać się z poduszek zanim dotarło do niej, że wszystkie mięśnie wciąż ma ociężałe.

-Jak to – próbujecie ustalić? Mam rozumieć, że nie wiedzie, na co mnie leczycie?

-Spokojnie, prze pani, spokojnie – zamruczała pielęgniarka.

-Gdzie mój mąż? – zignorowała ją Lily czując, jak ogarnia ją panika.

Kurstling notował jak szalony podczas gdy pielęgniarka podstawiała jej pod nos szklankę wody a Gillymacwater próbował przebić się przez rumor.

-Pani Potter! – uniósł wreszcie głos – Bardzo panią proszę. Chcemy pani pomóc ale najpierw musimy ustalić kilka szczegółów.

Lily spojrzała na niego wilkiem i skinęła powoli głową na znak zrozumienia. Szybko jednak dorzuciła trzy grosze, znam lekarz zdążył choćby westchnąć z ulgą.

-Chcę się najpierw widzieć z moim mężem – zażądała głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Nie rozumiała, dlaczego go jeszcze nie wprowadzili. Nie powinni tego zrobić od razu? Bez względu na to, czy jest w mugolskim szpitalu czy magicznym czy rodzina nie powinna zostać od razu poinformowana? I dlaczego, na Merlina, w ogóle znajduje się w mugolskim szpitalu?

-Pani Potter. Bardzo proszę się uspokoić. Niestety, zanim się pani wybudziła nie byliśmy w stanie zidentyfikować pani tożsamości. Nie znaleziono przy pani dowodu tożsamości ani innych dokumentów. Zapewniam jednak, że teraz natychmiast powiadomimy pani najbliższych.

Słuchając tej wypowiedzi uderzyły ją dwie myśli: _James nie wie, gdzie jestem? Nie było go ze mną, gdy cokolwiek się stało, się stało?_

Mogła sobie tylko wyobrażać, w jakim stadium paniki aktualnie się znajdował.

-Tak, bardzo proszę. James Potter, Aberaeron, Wellington Street 14, Ceredigion.

\- Ceredigion? – upewnił się milczący dotąd Kurstling. Brwi podjechały mu niemal pod grzywkę za zdziwienia.

-W Walii? – dopytał Gillymacwater z trudem maskując zaskoczenie w swoim głosie.

-Tak – potwierdziła Lily.

-Pamięta może pani numer telefonu?

-Oh, nie mamy telefonu – odparła cicho, po raz pierwszy żałując, że nie zdecydowali się na jego instalację. Szybko jednak przypomniała sobie inny sposób szybkiej komunikacji i podniosła na lekarzy pełna nadziei oczy.

-Czy mogę dostać swoje rzeczy? – poprosiła, na co ordynator natychmiast odesłał pielęgniarkę po ich przyniesienie.

-Pani Potter. To może zabrzmieć trochę dziwnie, jednak potrzebuję, by pani odpowiedziała na moje następne pytania, dobrze? – na jej afirmacyjne skinienie głową westchnął i zapytał: Mieszka pani w Ceredigion, tak?

-Tak.

-Z tego, co może sobie pani przypomnieć, gdzie pani ostatni raz się znajdowała?

Lily milczała przez chwilę, analizując swoje ostatnie dwa dni. W niedzielę James wrócił z misji. W poniedziałek ona miała patrol ale następny dzień mieli mieć wolny. Nie pamiętała, żeby poszli na zaplanowaną kolację a ostatnie pewne wspomnienie miała właśnie w ich mieszkania.

-W Aberaeron – odparła pewnym siebie głosem.

-Dziękuję – odparł uprzejmie ordynator, choć Lily widziała, jak za nim lekarz przewraca kartkę i dalej notuje, z brwiami wciąż ulokowanymi na czubku głowy – Pozwoli teraz pani, że ją zbadam?

Lily posłusznie wykonywała wszystkie polecenia i odpowiadała na pytania dotyczące czucia, mrowienia, szczypania, zimna i ciepła, otwierała usta i nadstawiała ucha do obejrzenia. Jednym okiem nieustannie obserwowała drzwi do swojej Sali w oczekiwaniu na pielęgniarkę.

-Bardzo dobrze. Muszę przyznać, że pani stan jest znakomity – oświadczył na koniec ordynator, ściągając stetoskop i pomagając jej poprawić szpitalną koszulę – Problemy z poruszaniem wynikają z długiego leżenia i z czasem miną. By przyśpieszyć ten proces konieczna będzie rehabilitacja.

-Długiego leżenia? – podchwyciła Lily, marszcząc brwi.

-Momencik. Zaraz wyjaśnię. Proszę tylko odpowiedzieć mi na kilka pytań. Ile jest dwa dodać trzy?

-Pięć – odparła Lily, czując, jak teraz jej brwi podjeżdżają do góry.

-Proszę wymienić pięć zwierząt.

-Kot, pies, jeleń, jastrząb, sarna.

-Teraz powiem pięć przypadkowych wyrazów. Proszę je po mnie powtórzyć: drzwi, krzesło, kołdra, blat, biurko.

-Drzwi, um – biurko? – Lily zmarszczyła brwi, wysilając pamięć, by przypomnieć sobie trzy pozostałe przedmioty.

-Czy może mi pani powiedzieć, jak się nazywam?

-Nicholas Gillymacwater – odparła, wciąż zaaferowana swoją niewiedzą.

-A mój kolega?

-Kurstling.

-Dziękuję.

-Ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć nazwiska pielęgniarki – przyznała cicho, wbijając wzrok we własne kolana ukryte pod cienkim szpitalnym kocem.

-Proszę się na razie tym nie martwić. Wygląda na to, że ma pani problemu z pamięcią krótkotrwałą. Nie ma jednak powodów do zmartwień, w pani przypadku jest to całkowicie zrozumiałe.

-Moim przypadku? Co to znaczy? Co mi jest? Jak się tu dostałam? – wystartowała ponownie z pytaniami, na co Gillymacwater uniósł lekko dłoń, by ją uciszyć. Usadził się nieco wygodniej na taborecie przy jej łóżku i wyciągnął dłoń, jakby gotował się do jej pacyfikowania.

-Proszę wziąć głęboki wdech – bardzo dobrze – i powoli wypuścić – świetnie. Tylko spokojnie. Obawiam się, że nie mam dla pani zbyt wielu informacji. Trafiła do nas pani z drobnymi obrażeniami głowy i kilkoma siniakami. Przykro mi jednak dodać, że była już pani wówczas w śpiączce. Dziś w nocy wybudziła się pani z niej po raz pierwszy i musze przyznać, że nas wszystkich pani zaskoczyła.

-W śpiączce? – pisnęła Lily, niemal nie rozpoznając swojego głosu – Co to znaczy? Ile tu już leżę.

-Została pani zarejestrowana w szpitalu z dniem 16 kwietnia 1979 roku. Dziś mamy 24 lipca roku. Była pani w śpiączce co najmniej przez ostatnie trzy miesiące i 8 dni.

W uszach jej zaszumiało, oczy zaszły jej mgłą i czarnymi kropkami a szklanka wody, z której powolutku sączyła wymsknęła jej się z dłoni i rozlała na jej kocu.

 _Gdzie jest James?!_

* * *

Środki uspokajające, które jej podano otumaniły ją na znaczną część reszty dnia. Myśli miała spowolnione i pomieszane, nie mogła się skupić, choć z tyłu głowy wiedziała, że jest na skraju paniki. Przyjęła jakieś leki, pozwoliła się unieść na poduszkach i kilka godzin spędziła sącząc wodę i próbując złapać końcówki niedokończonych myśli i posklejać je w całość.

Cienie na ścianach jej żółtego, jednoosobowego pokoju szpitalnego wydłużyły się znacznie, zanim pielęgniarka wróciła z niewielką plastikową torbą, którą położyła na komodzie przy drzwiach. Zmierzyła jej puls, sprawdziła odruchy, zadała kilka pytań i wyszła, by godzinę późnej wrócić z ordynatorem i lekarzem.

Do tego czasu myśli Lily zaczęły nabierać sensu, choć wciąż obserwowała je z niejasną obojętnością.

-Jak się pani czuje? – zapytał Gillymacwater, przeglądając jej kartę. Gdy cicho podziękowała i zapytała o jego zdrowie uśmiechnął się i odwiesił kartę na stelażu jej łóżka. Nachylił się nad nią i znowu poświecił mała latarką po oczach – Pamięta pani, jaki mamy dziś dzień?

-24 lipca 1979 roku – mruknęła niechętnie.

-Bardzo dobrze – pochwalił i przysiadł na swoim taborecie – Jak się pani nazywa?

-Lily Potter – odparła a po głowie kołatała jej się uporczywa myśl, że już kilka razy dzisiaj odpowiadała na te same pytania zadawane przez pielęgniarkę.

-Gdzie się pani znajduje?

-Szpital publiczny w Glasgow, Szkocja.

-Czy może mi pani powiedzieć, jak się nazywam?

Zmusiła się do połknięcia zgryźliwej uwagi.

-Gillymacwater. Pan kolega to Kurstling. Pielęgniarka ma na imię Gunna.

Twarz ordynatora rozjaśnił uśmiech.

-Cudownie. A zatem pamięta pani również imię pani Gunny?

-Nie – burknęła nachmurzona Lily – Ale umiem czytać.

Pielęgniarka spojrzała na plakietkę ze swoim nazwiskiem, której przy wcześniejszych odwiedzinach w sali nie miała przypiętej do fartucha. Ordynator wymienił z nią wymowne spojrzenia.

-Naturalnie – odchrząknął i przeniósł wzrok na Lily – Pani Potter, proszę posłuchać…

Lily słuchała.

Z tego, co zrozumiała wynikało, że zgubiła jeden dzień ze swojego życia. Pamiętała niedzielny wieczór z Jamesem po jego powrocie do domu. Pamiętała jego ciepłe dłonie, głośny śmiech, dreszcze, gdy szeptał jej na ucho. Pamiętała, jak zakładał się z nią, czy potrzebuje tylko pięciu minut by ją przekonać do porzucenia kolacji i udania się do sypialni. Pamiętała, jak po cichu myślała, że nie potrzebuje nawet trzech. I to był jej ostatnie wspomnienia z niedzieli 15 kwietnia 1979 roku. Nie pamiętała następnego poranka ani południa.

Wyglądało na to, że 16 kwietnia 1979 roku około godziny drugiej po południu została znaleziona przez rolnika na środku jego pola w pobliżu miejscowości Lochgoyn o której pierwszy raz słyszała. Była nieprzytomna, z niewielkimi obrażeniami i garstką przedmiotów w torebce. Nie miała przy sobie żadnych dokumentów ani notesu z adresami czy numerami telefonów do osób najbliższych. Została natychmiast przeniesiona do szpitala w Glasgow, gdzie została objęta opieką personelu oddziału neurologii ponieważ podejrzewano, że jej śpiączka jest skutkiem urazu mózgu. Wielokrotne badania i tomografie nie wskazywały jednak na jakiekolwiek powikłania a jedynie ukazywały jej mózg w stanie uśpienia.

W międzyczasie dano ogłoszenia najpierw do lokalnej prasy, następnie regionalnej ponieważ - biorąc pod uwagę jej urodę - nikt nie wpadł na pomysł, by mogła pochodzić spoza Szkocji. Zawiadomiono policję wszystkich czterech Królestw, jednak nikt nie zgłaszał zaginięcia.

Tym sposobem od ponad trzech miesięcy wciąż leżała w tym samym łóżku bez jakichkolwiek zmian w stanie zdrowia, aż do zeszłej nocy, gdy całkowicie niespodziewanie się wybudziła.

Podczas, gdy Lily siedziała oniemiała Gillymacwater relacjonował, co się zadziało od dzisiejszego poranka, gdy po raz drugi się wybudziła. Nie odnaleziono jej danych jako Lily Potter, ale odnaleziono w bazie danych Lily Evans. Informacje na jej temat kończyły się jednak na piętnastym roku jej życia, gdy po raz ostatni udała się do lekarza.

-Kontaktowaliśmy się również z centralną telefoniczną, by połączyli nas z pani mężem. Jednak dostaliśmy informację, że od dwóch miesięcy nikt nie mieszka pod tym adresem – dokończył Gillymacwater.

-Ale jak to? – mruknęła Lily, coraz bardziej zdezorientowana i wykończona.

-Badamy tą informację. Skontaktowaliśmy się ponownie z policją, by ustalić, czy nikt nie zgłaszał pani zaginięcia. Prawdopodobnie ktoś od nich przyjdzie jutro, by z panią porozmawiać. Tymczasem proszę się zastanowić, dopóki nie ustalimy, gdzie pani mąż się znajduje, kogo jeszcze możemy poinformować?

 _Dopóki nie ustalimy, gdzie pani mąż się znajduje_ było w czołówce wypowiedzi, których Lily nigdy nie chciała usłyszeć. Poczuła, jak jej wnętrzności transmutują w granit i przygniażdżają ją do łóżka. Zaparło jej dech w piersi, ale to nie miało mniejszego znaczenia, bo coś chwyciło ja za gardło i dusiło, dopóki jedyny ruch powietrza przypominał bardziej świst, niż cokolwiek innego.

-Pani Potter? – nachylił się bliżej ordynator – Kogo mamy poinformować?

 _Gdzie jest James?!_

Syriusz wspominał coś o przeprowadzce, miał iść oglądać jakieś mieszkanie. Ale to było ponad trzy miesiące temu! Merlin raczy wiedzieć, gdzie teraz mieszka. Remus notorycznie się przeprowadzał przez swoją linkantropię, z pewnością zmienił już adres. Peter mieszkał w magicznej części Walii ze swoją matką – mugolskie połączenia do niego nie dotrą. Podobnie rzecz się miała z Emmą i połową Zakonu Feniksa, której adresy znała.

-Moja siostra – odparła wreszcie – Petunia Dursley. Mieszka przy Privet Drive 4 w Little Whinging, Surrey. Jej telefon to 01372 24 48.

Została zapewniona, że szpital skontaktuje się z Petunią jeszcze tego samego dnia. Jej tymczasem podano kaszkę na mleku jako obiad i pozostawiono ją sama sobie, by przejrzała zawartość torby dostarczonej przez pielęgniarkę.

Znalazła w niej jeden ze swoich ulubionych krótkich żakietów w tradycyjna, kremowo-czerwoną kratę i ze skórzanymi naszyciami na łokciach, czarne proste spodnie, wygodne botki, okulary przeciwsłoneczne i bieliznę, którą James jej kupił w jej wspomnieniach zaledwie miesiąc wcześniej. Zawartość jej torebki faktycznie była nikła: sakiewka z kilkoma galeonami i knutami oraz ekwiwalent tej kwoty w funtach brytyjskich, bilet autobusowy ( _Po co?_ ) z dnia 16 kwietnia 1979 roku, długopis i pióro, złożony a kostkę arkusz pergaminu – pusty po rozłożeniu, zapasowe okulary Jamesa i kosmetyczka.

Wyjęła z niej lusterko, otworzyła ja i spojrzała na siebie, szukając jakichkolwiek zmian po trzech miesiącach spędzonych w szpitalu. Zamiast tego zobaczyła tylko przerażenie w swoich oczach.

-Czy to wszystko, co przy mnie znaleziono? – zapytała się Gunny, która kręciła się po sali otwierając okno, poprawiając jej poduszki i zabierając tacę po objedzie.

-Ay. To znaczy na polu znalezion podobnież kawałki szkła, ale po prawdzie to wszystek. To i opaska do włosów.

Lily spojrzała na nią, nie rozumiejąc. Gunna na to podeszła do jej szafki nocnej i podniosła z niej czarną, atłasową opaskę do włosów, którą Lily uwielbiała nosić do swojego żakietu a która pamiętała jeszcze jej szkolne kłótnie z Jamesem.

-Od czasu do czasu, jak żeśmy 'anią czesałyśmy, to ją 'ani wkładałyśmy – wyjaśniła Gunna a na uniesione w zapytaniu brwi pacjentki zaróżowiła się i dodała – Wszystek pielęgniarki się 'anią zajmowały. Opiekowałyśmy się 'anią jak królewną – kobieta zaśmiała się serdecznie – Tako tyż 'anią wołałyśmy, jak nie znaliśmy mienia. Śpiąca Królewna.

Lily próbowała się uśmiechnąć, jednak jedyne o czym była w stanie myśleć to fakt, że wśród jej rzeczy nie było jej różdżki.

* * *

Sala, w której się znajdowała była wyjątkowo zadbana. Lily zauważyła do dopiero następnego ranka, gdy przebudziła się po nocy niespokojnego snu. Zwiewne firany falowały na szkockim wiosennym wietrzyku, na stoliku ustawionym w kącie pokoju leżała jakaś książka z zakładką w połowie. Obok stolika stał fotel, przez którego oparcie ktoś przerzucił koc w szkocką kratę. Na jej stoliku nocnym, poza jej opaską do włosów stała kartka z życzeniami od dzieci z jakiejś miejscowej szkoły oraz wazon z kilkoma kwiatami, których nazw Lily nie znała. Na komodzie teraz leżały jej złożone z kostkę ubrania oraz kilka flakoników, których przeznaczenia nie znała.

Lily pokusiła się o podjęcie prób wstania z łózka w celu przejrzenia zawartości szuflad komody –musiała znaleźć swoją różdżkę – jednak siła grawitacji pokonała jej osłabione mięśnie. Została znaleziona kwadrans później przez pielęgniarkę, która niemal upuściła tacę ze śniadaniem na jej widok. Reprymenda, która usłyszała, była godna madame Pomfrey.

-Czy ktoś kontaktował się z moją siostrą? – zapytała nowej pielęgniarki, gdy ta pomagała jej się ułożyć na nowo w łóżku.

-Tak, ordynator z nią wczoraj rozmawiał. Nie wiem jednak, kiedy pani siostra przyjedzie – toż to podróż przez cały kraj! Ordynator na pewno wszystko pani dziś opowie. Wczoraj spała pani, zanim się dodzwonił. No – odparła z zadowoleniem, gdy uznała, ze Lily jest wystarczająco zasupłana w koc i prześcieradło – Proszę, śniadanie. Za pół godziny wrócę i pomogę pani w toalecie, Królewno.

Zanim zdążyła dokończyć śniadanie została wezwana na badanie tomografem i badania sprawnościowe, które wycisnęły z niej siódme poty i w pełni uświadomiły, że bez względu na to, co jej mówią wspomnienia, jej ciało leżało bez ruchu przez trzy miesiące. Zanim wróciła do swojej sali w porze lunchu była wycieńczona mimo tego, że wieziono ją na wózku.

-To całkowicie normalne – zapewniał ją Gillymacwater odhaczając coś na swojej liście. Wcisnął długopis w kieszeń swojego kitla i spojrzał na nią uważnie – Pani mięśnie zwiotczały i osłabły. Dziś po południu chciałbym, żeby pani spotkała się z rehabilitantem. Dobierze on pani najlepsze ćwiczenia, by jak najszybciej wróciła pani do pełnej sprawności. Pozwolę sobie jednak zauważyć, że sam fakt, że pani dzisiaj sama była w stanie wstać z łózka jest bardzo budujący, choć wolałbym, żeby nie powtarzała pani tego, dopóki nie będziemy mieć pewności, że nogi panią utrzymają.

Lily uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, zmuszając swoje trzęsące się ramiona do podtrzymania ciężaru swojego ciała, by mogła przenieść się z wózka na łóżko. Łokcie się jej załamały i Lily rzuciła żałosny uśmiech w stronę pomagającej jej Abbie.

-Jest już pani w stanie samodzielnie siedzieć – mruknął ordynator i dopisał coś do jej karty – To bardzo dobrze. Muszę przyznać, że szybkość, z jaka odzyskuje pani sprawność jest zdumiewająca. W znanych nam przypadkach wybudzania się ze śpiączki pacjenci często potrzebują tydzień, by odzyskać tę umiejętność. Wszystkie badania również wyglądają bardzo dobrze. Z naszej perspektywy jest pani w pełni zdrowa, choć mocno osłabiona i bez formy. Niemniej martwi mnie to, że nie wiemy, skąd wzięła się śpiączka. Wykluczyliśmy udar mózgu oraz trypanosomatozę afrykańską. Nie ma pani cukrzycy ani nie znaleźliśmy podstaw do podejrzewania zatrucia lekami. Tomografia nie wykazała żadnych zmian w obszarze mózgu. Jeśli mam być szczery, nie wiemy co sprawiło, że przez ostatnie siedem miesięcy była pani nieprzytomna. Cokolwiek to było, nie pozostawiło po sobie jakichkolwiek śladów.

-Czyli jestem zdrowa? – upewniła się Lily.

-Nie ma pani żadnych symptomów chorobowych. Nie możemy jednak uznać, że cokolwiek to było zniknęło – chcemy się dowiedzieć, co spowodowało pani śpiączkę. Z tego też względu, oraz przez wzgląd na pani osłabienie chcemy przez tydzień pozostawić panią na obserwacji.

-Co z moją siostrą? – zapytała natychmiast, gdy temat już został poruszony – Rozmawiał pan z nią, tak?

-Tak – przyznał Gillymacwater – Pani siostra natychmiast zadeklarowała przyjazd. Zapowiedziała, że pojawi się jutro. Niestety połączenia pociągowe nie pozwalają jej na szybszy przyjazd.

Lily poczuła, jak sztywność, z której wcześniej nie zdała sobie sprawy, opuszcza jej stawy. Opadła z westchnieniem na poduszki i uśmiechnęła się do lekarza.

 _Petunia przyjedzie._

Ta myśl jeszcze kilka dni temu wprowadziłaby ją w spazmy i nerwowe podrygiwania. Teraz jednak, gdy rzeczywistość leżenia całymi miesiącami z dala od rodziny, bez ich świadomości w kwestii miejsca jej pobytu powoli do niej dochodziła nie mogła się doczekać, aż zobaczy kogoś, to jej potwierdzi, co się przez ten czas działo z jej najbliższymi. I mimo, że Petunia nie była najlepszym źródłem informacji jeśli chodzi o jej przyjaciół i męża, była jej siostrą.

-Dziękuję – mruknęła z wdzięcznością – Czy udało się zlokalizować mojego męża? – dopytał natychmiast.

-W tej kwestii współpracujemy z policją. Przy okazji, sierżant O'Brian chciałby z panią porozmawiać. Jak się pani czuje?

Lily machnęła słabo ręką i zapewniła, że można go wpuścić. Sierżant pojawił się w jej pokoju dopiero, gdy Abbie z zadowoleniem zauważyła, że cała kaszka podana Lily na lunch zniknęła.

O'Brian okazał się krępym, starszawym mężczyzną w okularach i brodzie przeplatanej siwizną. Przygładził strączki włosów usiłujące ukryć łysinę na czubku jego głowy, przysiadł na taborecie przy jej łóżku i rozpoczął rozmowę, którą Lily była bardziej skłonna nazwać przesłuchaniem.

Szczegółowo wypytywał o jej ostatnie wspomnienia sprzed szpitala oraz jej domysły w kwestii tego, co mogło się stać dnia, gdy zniknęła. Poprosił o szczegółowy rysopis Jamesa i potwierdzenie ich miejsca zamieszkania. Zapytał, czy zna Teodora Shrim, na co zaprzeczyła. Poprosił o adres jej pracy, na co odparła, że przed 16 kwietnia 1979 roku zajmowała się prowadzeniem domu. Potwierdziła bycie spokrewnioną z Petunią Dursley.

-No tak – mruknął sierżant z ciężkim szkockim akcentem. Zamknął swój notatnik i schował go wraz z miniaturowym ołówkiem do kieszeni swojego munduru – Pani Potter, czy ktoś pani powiedział, jak się pani tu znalazła?

-Tylko, że zostałam znaleziona na środku pola – odparła Lily mając nadzieję, że teraz ona będzie mogła zadać kilka pytań – Czy może mi pan powiedzieć, co się właściwie wydarzyło.

Sierżant podrapał się do swojej łysinie i westchnął, jakby jego rozmowa z nią była karą za niesubordynację.

-Pani sprawa jest od samego początku bardzo tajemnicza, pani Potter. Znalazł panią Theodore Shrim na swoim polu w Lochgoyn. Była pani nieprzytomna, ale poza siniakami wyglądającymi, jakby były spowodowane upadkiem, nic pani nie było. Poza śpiączką, rzecz jasna. Znaleźliśmy przy pani jedynie okulary, torebkę i kawałki porozrzucanego szkła. Próbowaliśmy je złożyć, ale większość z nich do siebie nie pasowała. I to tak naprawdę tyle. Nie miała pani przy sobie żadnych dokumentów. Ogłoszenia w mediach lokalnych nie dały żadnych efektów. Teraz już wiemy dlaczego – transmitowano je jedynie na terenie Szkocji. Nikt nie pomyślał, że może pani pochodzić z Walii! – sierżant ponownie przygładził swoje dziesięć włosków – Teraz oczywiście, znając pani nazwisko, potwierdziliśmy, że jest pani zgłoszona jako osoba zaginiona przez swoją siostrę, Petunię Dursley. Pewnie już pani wie, że się z nią skontaktowano i ma przyjechać jutro. Wiem również, że jako pierwszy kontakt podała pani swojego męża, Jamesa Pottera i w centrali powiedziano szpitalowi, że pod wskazanym adresem nikt nie mieszka. Sprawdziliśmy to. Proszę się nie denerwować, ale zdaje się, że w miesiąc po pani zaginięciu w mieszkaniu miał miejsce wybuch gazu. Nie było rannych, mam informację, że pani mąż przeżył. Nie możemy jednak ustalić, gdzie aktualnie mieszka. Nie zostawił swojego nowego adresu sąsiadom. Próbujemy ustalić jego aktualne miejsce przebywania. Czy ma pani pomysł, gdzie mógł się udać w takiej sytuacji? Proszę pani?

Lily w tym momencie była zdolna jedynie wpatrywać się w swoje owinięte kocem kolana. Wybuch gazu aż za bardzo przypominał wymówki, którymi posługiwało się Ministerstwo Magii by ukryć działalność Śmierciożerców przed mugolami. Czy wobec tego Jamesa zaatakowano? I czy na pewno nic mu się nie stało? Sierżant powiedział, że mają informację, że przeżył, ale czy tej informacji również nie spreparowano?

Poczuła, jak powietrze ze świtem opuszcza jej płuca, przedziera się przez zmartwiałe usta i już do niej nie wraca. Palce jej zesztywniały i zlodowaciały i czuła, jak z twarzy odpływa jej cała krew.

Jeśli to się wydarzyło z ciągu pierwszego miesiąca jej nieobecności, to co się działo z Jamesem przez ostatnie 60 dni? Pracując dla Zakonu znali zagrożenie, wiedzieli, że każdy wyszarpnięty tydzień jest powodem do radości. Jakie więc jest prawdopodobieństwo, że James, jej James, jeszcze żyje?

Gdy powietrze do niej wróciło to ze zdwojoną siłą. Zesztywniałe płuca sobie z nim nie poradziły i zanim sierżant zdążył zareagować a Lily zorientować, co się dzieje, zemdlała z hiperwentylacji.

* * *

Później była zaskoczona swoją przesadzona reakcją. Zwaliła ją jednak na karb wycieńczenia organizmu, co zostało potwierdzone przez Gillymacwatera, który zapowiedział, że odtąd będzie towarzyszył przy jakichkolwiek jej rozmowach z policją.

Chciała mu być wdzięczna, jednak całe jej myśli zajmował James i myśl, że może już go nie zobaczyć. Wiedziała, że podobne wnioski są daleko idące i niepotrzebnie obciążają jej organizm, jednak od momentu rozmowy z sierżantem funkcjonowała na skraju bulgoczącej od jej skórą paniki. Była tak nawykła do ciągłej obecności Jamesa w swoim życiu odkąd tylko skończyła 11 lat, że teraz myśl, że nie widziała go od ponad pół roku i nie wie, czy jeszcze go zobaczy paraliżowała ją całą. Nie była pewna, jak funkcjonować.

Poddawała się więc całkowicie poleceniom lekarzy i pielęgniarek, którzy rutynowo zadawali jej pytania, badali reakcje, podawali leki i – ku jej niemrawemu zachwytowi – odpinali ją od kroplówek.

-Strasznie sobie poharatałaś rękę tej pierwszej nocy, Królewno. Próbowałaś sama sobie wyrwać kroplówkę – mamrotała przy tym Abbie – No proszę. I po krzyku.

Jej lewe ramie było cale podrapane a w pobliżu łokcia miała bandaż, który ukrywał dziurę po tym, jak w ataku paniki próbowała się wyswobodzić z rąk czegoś, co uznała za napastnika.

* * *

Author's note: This chapter was edited.


	2. Chapter 2

-Tunia – wyszeptała, a jej głos niemal załamał się pod ilością ulgi, jaki w tym szepcie zabrzmiał.

Petunia wpatrywała się w nią z progu, w dłoniach nerwowo ściskając torebkę i mnąc kapelusik. Blond kosmki wyszły jej z koka w trakcie podróży a oczy miała zapuchnięte i czerwone. Stała niepewnie, jakby podmuch wiatru z uchylonego okna mógł ją unieść ze szpitalnych kafelek. Pociągnęła nieelegancko nosem i w następnej sekundzie zebrała Lily w swoich kościstych ramionach, ukryła twarz w jej szyi i Lily poczuła kolejną falę ulgi, gdy starsza siostra po latach nieporozumień ją do siebie tuliła.

-O mój boże, Lily – wymamrotała Petunia, odsuwając się od niej na odległość ramion i odgarniając jej z czoła rudy kosmyk – Lily.

Jej blade policzki, cieniutkie brwi, idealnie wyprasowany kołnierzyk pastelowej koszuli i różowa szminka na ustach stały się sztandarem obwieszczającym powrót do domu. Gdy siedziała na skraju jej łóżka, odgarniała jej z twarzy włosy i co kilka sekund powtarzała jaj imię, jakby się do niego na nowo przyzwyczajała Lily nie mogła się powtrzymać przed myślą, że teraz wszystko się ułoży.

-Gdzieś ty się podziewała? – mruknęła w reszcie Petunia, odsuwając się nieco i obrzucając ją uważnym spojrzeniem.

Lily była w stanie jedynie wzruszyć ramionami, nagle świadoma swoich załzawionych oczu.

-Tu – odpowiedziała i z nerwowym śmiechem odarła policzek – Obudziłam się dwa dni temu i mi powiedzieli, że leże tu od kwietnia. Petunia, to prawda? – zapytała nagle z powagą, łapiąc siostrę za dłoń – Dziś jest 26 lipca?

Petunia z równą jej powagą skinęła głową.

-Tak. Nie było cię ponad trzy miesiące. Liy, wszyscy odchodzili od zmysłów. Myślałam, że Potter sobie kpi, jak mi powiedział.

-Wiesz, gdzie jest James? – podłapała natychmiast Lily, mocniej ściskając jej palce – Próbowaliśmy się z nim skontaktować, ale nie mieszka już w naszym starym mieszkaniu.

Petunia pokręciła głową a Lily poczuła, jak serce znów opada jej na jego permanentne ostatnio miejsce – do żołądka.

-Ostatnio kontaktował się ze mną miesiąc temu, pisał, że nadal ciebie nie znaleźli i pytał, czy u mnie jakieś zmiany, ale policja też niczego nie miała. Aż teraz do mnie nie zadzwonili i mi powiedzieli, że jesteś w szpitalu w Szkocji! Jak to się stało, Lily? – zapytała, wzrokiem skanując jej twarz.

-Nie wiem. Nie pamiętam niczego z 16 kwietnia. Nie mam pojęcia, jak się tutaj znalazłam – przyznała Lily – Kontaktowałaś się z nim teraz? Powiadomiłaś go?

-Nie miałam jak – Patunia zmarszczyła po swojemu brwi z niezadowoleniem i fuknęła – Wysyłał listy tym waszym sposobem, więc nie miałam teraz możliwości się z nim skontaktować.

-To nic – zapewniła Lily, obezwładniona ulgą na wieść o tym, że jeszcze miesiąc temu James był cały i zdrowy _i jej szuka_.

W tym momencie, i ze swoją starszą siostra przed sobą, nie potrzebowała wiele więcej.

* * *

Jeszcze w dzień przyjazdu Petunii Lily wdrożyła w życie swój obmyślony nocą wcześniej plan. Ponieważ mugolskie środki komunikacji zawiodły musiała chociażby podjąć próbę znalezienia kogoś, kto mógłby jej pomóc w alternatywny sposób. Łudząc się myślą, że być może w mugolskim szpitalu znajduje się jakiś czarodziej przypomniała sobie lekcje historii magii, gdy letargiczny profesor Binns opowiadał o tym, jakimi sposobami łowcy czarownic tropili przedstawicieli jej rasy.

Według mugoli magię można było wytropić żywiołami – i tak na przykład obecność magii w powietrzu powinna kołysać płomieniem świecy, wzburzać wodę w naczyniu czy kierować ruch powietrza z okna w stronę źródła magii.

Tym sposobem wyprostowana zszywka wylądowała w szklance wody. Gdy wieczorem Petunia wyszła Lily zmusiła swoje zmizerniałe mięśnie do przeniesienia jej do wózka podstawionego przy jej łóżku. Następnie przez pół godziny siała postrach i terror na korytarzach, próbując odnaleźć jakiekolwiek źródło magii.

Sposób zadziałał, jednak nie tak, jak Lily by sobie tego życzyła: ruch wody i pływającej na jej powierzchni zszywki uparcie wskazywał w jej kierunku. Gdy więc pielęgniarka ją dogoniła i zgromiła za nieodpowiedziane zachowanie Lily posłusznie wróciła do pokoju.

Z właściwym sobie uporem – i ku całkowitemu przerażeniu i zażenowaniu Petunii – Lily zmusiła swoją siostrę do przejścia korytarzami szpitala ze szklanką w dłoni w poszukiwaniu zaburzeń ruchu wody a w konsekwencji czarodzieja, który mógłby jej pomóc w skontaktowaniu się z Jamesem.

Poza szkarłatnym kolorem na twarzy Petunii po jej powrocie ze spaceru, Lily niczego nie zyskała.

* * *

Petunia zatrzymała się u jakichś odległych kuzynów Vernona mieszkających w Edynburgu. Podróż autobusem między tymi miastami trwała niemal dwie godziny, ale Petunia odpowiedzialnie stawała się co drugi dzień rano w drzwiach sali szpitalnej swojej siostry. Gdy nie przyjeżdżała – dzwoniła a Lily zbierały się łzy w oczach na myśl o jej poświęceniu i ich zdrowiejącej relacji.

Następne sześć dni, które Lily spędziła w Glasgow podzielone były między rehabilitację, badania, sen i próby skontaktowania się z Jamesem. Niestety te ostatnie okazywały się wyjątkowo nieudane. Ślad po Jamesie zaginął w ich małym miasteczku nad Morzem Północnym. Lily jednak nie traciła nadziei na znalezienie jego śladu jak tylko zostanie wypuszczona ze szpitala i dorwie jakąś różdżkę.

W międzyczasie całą swoją uwagę skupiała na odzyskiwaniu panowania nad własnym ciałem. Było to zniechęcająco trudne wyzwanie, ale pod koniec tygodnia mogła już poruszać się sama przy pomocy kuli. Nie potrzebowała pomocy przy toalecie a gdy jej dietę zmieniono z kaszki manny na produkty wysokobiałkowe siły jej wracały z godziny na godzinę. Większość tych godzin jednak nadal przesypiała, wciąż szybko się męcząc.

-To dziwne – mruczała do Petunii, podczas gdy ona rozczesywała jej zaskakująco długie pukle. Podczas śpiączki włosy urosły jej o dobre 4 cale, muskając dół jej łopatek – Można by pomyśleć, że po trzech miesiącach snu będę go miała dość na dłuższy czas a ja tymczasem mam problem z utrzymaniem otwartych oczu.

-Rozmawiałam o tym z lekarzem. Powiedział, że jeszcze trochę potrwa, zanim twój organizm przyzwyczai się do normalnego funkcjonowania – odparła Petunia. Odwróciła ją w swoją stronę i włożyła jej na głowę opaskę do włosów - I proszę.

Lily uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością, choć nieśmiało. Bez względu na to, z jakim oddaniem Petunia się nią opiekowała, obie musiały dokładać starań, by porzucić dawne urazy za sobą. W ich relacjach wciąż była pewna ociężałość i niepewność.

Petunia spojrzała uważnie na jej niepewny uśmiech i w milczeniu obserwowała, jak Lily wygrzebuje ze swojej kosmetyczni lustereczko i burgundową szminkę, której kolor całkowicie Tunii nie odpowiadał. Lily pomalowała sobie uważnie usta, cmoknęła i uśmiechnęła się w jej kierunku olśniewająco.

-Lily – zaczęła Petunia poważnym tonem na dźwięk którego Lily opuściła szminką i lusterko na swoje kolana. Petunia rzuciła okiem, by upewnić się, że drzwi są zamknięte i kontynuowała dalej – Rozmawiałam z lekarzem i powiedział, że nie znaleziono na tobie żadnych ran a siniaki wyglądały na spowodowane upadkiem, ale Lily, powiedz mi proszę szczerze, czy ty od niego uciekłaś?

Lily z zaskoczenia aż opuściła ramiona.

-Co?

-Mi możesz powiedzieć – zapewniła Petunia, chwytając jej dłonie w swoje i ściskając lekko – Czy on ci coś zrobił? Uderzył cię? Ponieważ jeśli tak, to nikt na ciebie nie spojrzy krzywo. Miałaś pełne prawo go zostawić i jeśli to zrobiłaś, to masz moje pełne poparcie. Tylko, Lily, powiedz prawdę. Czy to przez niego zniknęłaś?

-Oczywiście, że nie! – wykrztusiła Lily, zszokowana. Wyrwała swoje dłonie z uścisku siostry i odsunęła się nieco od niej, patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem – O czym ty mówisz?

-Lily, proszę, nie musisz tego ukrywać – zapewniła Petunia nieco mocniejszym tonem, na co Lily najeżyła się.

-Niczego nie ukrywam. I nigdy był od niego nie odeszła. Nie wiem, jak się tutaj znalazła, ale jedno wiem na pewno – nie zniknęłam na trzy miesiące z własnej woli. A już na pewno nie uciekłam od Jamesa. To jakiś absurd! – żachnęła się, oburzona nawet myślą o takim pomyśle.

-Chciałam tylko się upewnić… - zaczęła Patunia, na co Lily ją zgromiła wzrokiem.

-Wiem, Petunia. Nie wiem, jak tu się znalazłam, ale jeśli jedno wiem na pewno, to że James nie był tego powodem. James jest powodem, dla którego musze szybko się stąd wydostać i go znaleźć. To wiem na pewno.

* * *

Małe przyjęcie na cześć nowo odzyskanej relacji siostrzanej, które Lily wyprawiła w swojej głowie, zostało szybko przerwane po tej rozmowie. Obie kluczyły wokół siebie jak po skorupkach jajek, umilając ciężką atmosferę wspomnieniami rodziców, opowiadaniami Petunii o jej życiu z Vernonem, rozmawiając o książkach i Cokeworth.

* * *

Kolejne odwiedziny sierżanta O'Briana były uważnie monitorowane przez doktora Gillymacwater, którego obecność Lily całkowicie zignorowała. Zamiast tego zasypała łysiejącego sierżanta nawałnicą pytań dotyczących postępów w poszukiwaniach Jamesa. Półgodzinna, wyczerpująca dla Lily rozmowa nie przyniosła oczekiwanych rezultatów. Ślad po jej mężu zaginął a ona czuła, jakby po kolei jej wnętrzności przestawały pracować.

Do końca dnia walczyła z gulą w gardle. W nosie ją paliło od bycia na skraju łez. Miała wrażenie, jakby oczy jej miały wyparować, tak było jej gorąco w ich okolicach. Głowa zaczęła na nowo pulsować a między nerwowo łapanymi haustami powietrza Lily musiała sobie powtarzać, że jeśli James się ukrywa, to żaden mugol go nie znajdzie. Tylko dlatego nie ma z nim kontaktu. To jedyny powód.

To absolutnie _musi_ być jedyny powód.

* * *

Gdy nastał poniedziałek zwieńczający jej tygodniowy pobyt na obserwacji Lily została zmuszona do przyjęcia pomocy od pielęgniarek, które wyszczotkowały jej włosy, założyły na nie opaskę i użyczyły swoich kosmetyków do makijażu, szczebiocząc radośnie nad jej uchem podczas gdy ona się malowała.

Z zaskoczeniem przyjęła bukiet kwiatów od personelu i kartkę z życzeniami oraz uściski od wszystkich znajdujących się wtedy na oddziale i ze łzami w oczach słuchała ledwo dla niej zrozumiałego wywodu Gunny.

-Może pani tego ni' czuje, 'le myśmy nawykli do 'ani jak do córy. Cieszym się, że mogliśmy się 'anią opiekować przez ten czas.

Było to wzruszające ale i mocno krępujące. Lily podziękowała za opiekę i bycie traktowaną jak cześć rodziny, pożegnała się z każdym po imieniu, obiecała wysłać kartkę i zanim się obejrzała wychodziła na świeże powietrze po raz pierwszy od kilku miesięcy.

Było ono otumaniające i cieszyła się, mogąc je wciągać pełna piersią. Mimo chłodnego wiatru zmusiła Petunię, by czekały na pociąg na zewnątrz zamiast z poczekalni. Nie mogła oderwać wzroku od horyzontu, gdzie za górami Szkocji i dolinami Anglii, za Little Whinnging był James.

* * *

Po 13 godzinach mordęgi, którą była podróż koleją brytyjską dotarły do Little Whinnging, gdzie na dworcu Petunia wycałowała swojego męża, który następnie zaoferował się pomóc Lily dojść do samochodu. Po grzecznej odmowie i przejściu 200 metrów Lily była wdzięczna za kulę i fakt, że parking był jeszcze tylko kawałek dalej.

Vernon był dokładnie taki, jakim go zapamiętała, choć przytył nieco i zgolił swojego sumiastego wąsa. Skomplementowała tą zmianę, jednak w odpowiedzi uzyskała jedynie niewyraźne burknięcie. Rozmawiał z nią niechętnie i starał się trzymać w pewnym dystansie od niej, wciąż pewnie mając w pamięci fiasko ich ostatniego spotkania.

-Bardzo ładny dom, Petunia – pochwaliła od razu na progu Lily, ledwie zdążyła się rozejrzeć. Posłusznie zdjęła buty i założyła podane jej przez siostrę kapcie i przerzuciwszy sobie żakiet przez ramię ruszyła na zwiady, pomagając sobie kulą.

Petunia szybko ją jednak na nowo dopadła i niemal wyrwała kulę z rak po czym przystąpiła do jej gruntownego czyszczenia.

-Dół był cały brudny – wyjaśniła, oddając ją siostrze na co Lily podziękowała z nieco zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy.

Szukając szybko zmiany tematu obrzuciła spojrzeniem salon i natomiast rzuciła:

-Oh! Macie nową sofę! Nie mieliście jej kiedy rozpakować? Czy to przez Twój wyjazd, Tunia? Bardzo mi przykro.

Vernon spąsowiał na twarzy, podczas gdy Petunia ściągnęła usta w wąziutka linię.

-Mamy ją od roku. Nie ściągamy folii, by się nie zniszczyła – wyjaśniła.

Lily obrzuciła sofę zdziwionym spojrzeniem, natychmiast przykazując sobie, by znaleźć najbardziej zużyte krzesło w całym domu i tylko na nim siadać.

-Słuszna koncepcja – pochwaliła jednak z werwą – Po co ryzykować plamy, prawda?

Kolacja przebiegała w podobnie napiętej atmosferze a Lily nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że bez względu na to, jaka nić porozumienia udało im się z Petunią wypracować w Glasgow, pozostała ona w Glasgow.

-Więc, Lily – zaczął Vernon nad swoim stekiem – Jakie masz teraz plany?

Było to nowe pytanie. Petunia go nie zadawała a Lily ostrożnie uważała na to, by owych planów siostrze nie przedstawiać. Po rozmowie na temat domniemanej ucieczki od Jamesa stało się dla niej jasne, że podejście jej siostry to świata magii w żadnym stopniu nie uległo zmianie. Unikała więc rozmowy na temat pomysłów, jakie miała na powrót do tego świata by unikać przestrzeni do konfliktu.

Vernon natomiast nie miał z Lily żadnych relacji o które chciałby dbać klucząc wokół tematu.

Lily złapała nad stołem nerwowe spojrzenie Petunii, postanowiła jednak dać im wersję jak najbliższą prawdy.

-Przede wszystkim musze się skontaktować z Jamesem. Wiem, że Petunia miała z nim utrudniony kontakt w trakcie mojej nieobecności. Dowiedziałam się również, że zmienił miejsce zamieszkania, więc muszę ustalić, gdzie go znaleźć – przyznała, co uznała za całkowicie przewidywalny i oczywisty następny krok.

-James? To ten twój mąż, tak? – mruknął Vernon z niezadowoleniem nabijając kawałek mięsa na widelec – A jak planujesz go znaleźć?

Tego pytania miała nadzieję nie usłyszeć.

-Cóż, najpierw muszę się dostać do Londynu. Stamtąd będę mogła się z nim skontaktować.

-Po co tłuc się do Londynu? Czy wy nie mieszkaliście czasami w Walii? W jakiejś wiosce rybackiej? – prychnął Vernon, na co Petunia położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu w uspokajającym geście.

Lily zmarszczyła brwi, tylko odrobinę podniesiona na duchy wsparciem siostry.

-Większość ludzi nazwałoby Aberaeron kurortem nadmorskim ale przyznaję, że miasteczko portowe również świetnie obrazuje charakter tego miasta – odparła Lily, dźgając swoje mięso i ładując je sobie do ust. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać połknęła szybko i dorzuciła – Straszna szkoda, że nie udało wam się nas odwiedzić. Po jednej stronie sąsiadowaliśmy z polem golfowym a po drugiej z plażą. Bez względu na to, przy którym oknie by się nie stanęło miało się piękny widok. Spodobały by ci się, Tunia.

Petunia nachmurzyła się na to, czego Lily od razu pożałowała i za karę sama się ugryzła w język jak za czasów, gdy siedziały przy stole z rodzicami i się przekomarzały. Pomerdała chwilę widelcem w talerzu zanim Vernon znów się odezwał, z trudem maskując niezadowolenie w swoim głosie.

-Tak więc dlaczego chcesz jechać do Londynu a nie to tego _kurortu_?

Lily skrzywiła się, starając się znaleźć odpowiedź, która nie będzie w sposób oczywisty nawiązywała do magii.

-W Londynie są sklepy, w których mają dostęp do metod komunikacji, które pozwolą mi znaleźć Jamesa – odparła po chwili, uważnie dobierając słowa.

-Cóż za niepraktyczność! – prychnął lekceważąco mężczyzna a Lily nabrała pewności, że wciąż ma jej za złe ich ostatnie spotkanie – Móc kontaktować się tylko z określonych sklepów!

-O nie, chodzi raczej o nasz system pocztowy. Jest, jak być może wiesz, nieco inny – dodała cicho i kątem oka dostrzegła, jak Petunie zamiera w swoim krześle.

-Tak – mruknął Vernon – Te ptaszyska. Cóż za całkowity brak higieny! Do tej pory nie mogę doczyścić tego krzesła po tym ostatnim liście. Całe szczęście, że sofa była okryta.

Lily skuliła się, targana sprzecznymi emocjami. Spojrzała na swoją milczącą, przypominającą posąg siostrę i choć czuła niewymowną wdzięczność za ostatni tydzień, który ta jej poświęciła, wciąż łudziła się nadzieją, że Tunia zaraz przygada swojemu mężowi i zabroni mu używania podobnego tonu w rozmowie.

Zamiast tego, gdy Petunia w reszcie otworzyła usta, wyszły w nich słowa, których Lily całkowicie się nie spodziewała.

-Czego się spodziewać po ludziach, którzy zmuszają swoją właśnie wybudzoną ze śpiączki żonę do szukania ich po całym kraju zamiast sami ją znaleźć?

Lily poczuła, jak krew najpierw odpływa jej z twarzy by następnie uderzyć ze wzmożoną, wrzącą siłą.

-James nie wie, że byłam w śpiączce, Petunia – przypomniała przez zaciśnięte zęby, siląc się na spokój.

-Tak, naturalnie – przyznała jej siostra, po czym dodała – Nie sądzisz jednak, że gdyby się bardziej postarał i wpadł na pomysł przeszukania szpitali to by cię wcześniej znalazł?

-James jest czarodziejem, Petunia, jak świetnie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Kocham go nad życie, ale niestety nie ma pojęcia o świecie mugoli więc szczerze mówiąc byłabym w głębokim szoku, gdyby wpadł na pomysł przeszukania mugolskich szpitali. I szczerze, gdyby on zniknął, również na ten pomysł bym nie wpadła – warknęła po czym odłożyła sztućce i ignorując swojego gotowego to eksplozji z przegrzania szwagra poprosiła Petunię o wskazanie, gdzie by mogła się udać na spoczynek.

* * *

-Przepraszam – mruknęła niechętnie, gdy Petunia wróciła do pokoju z niewielkim tobołkiem ubrań – Za to na dole. Nie chciałam być niegrzeczna.

-Tak, cóż – odparła jej siostra, podając jej ubrania – Znalazłam kilka twoich starych ubrań. Nie było piżamy, ale może dasz rade się wyspać w tej bluzie?

-Dziękuję – odparła Lily i rozłożyła bluzę Katapult z Caerphilly. Zaśmiała się cicho na jej widok – Skąd ją wytrzasnęłaś?

-Sprzedałam dom rodziców.

Lily poczuła, jak jej ramiona bezwiednie opadają. Chciały z Petunią sprzedać dom rodziców, miały to w planach. Nie planowała jednak, że ominie ją oddanie jej domu rodzinnego innym ludziom.

-Kilka tygodni temu znalazł się kupiec. Twoje rzeczy oddałam Jamesowi, ale kilka się zawieruszyło.

Petunia wzruszyła swoimi kościstymi ramionami a Lily spojrzała na nią z wymuszonym uśmiechem.

-Dziękuję, bardzo się przyda.

Stały przez chwilę w krepującym milczeniu wiedząc, że coś jeszcze powinno zostać powiedziane lecz nie wiedząc, jak się do tego zabrać. Ich nieuregulowane relacje wybrukowały metr ciszy miedzy nimi dziurami i wybiciami.

-Co do Londynu – mruknęła Lily i odchrząknęła nerwowo – Czy mogłabyś mnie zwieźć?

Petunia przestąpiła nerwowo z nogi na nogę i spojrzała na nią z nikłymi przeprosinami w oczach.

-Dziś mój ostatni dzień urlopu. Jutro muszę wrócić do biura. Możemy to odłożyć do soboty?

 _Nie!_

Nie było możliwości, by Lily czekała ze znalezieniem Jamesa kolejne cztery dni. W jej wspomnieniach nie widziała się z nim od ośmiu dni a podobna rozłąka nie zdarzyła im się odkąd się ze sobą zeszli. Każdy jej krok był sztywniejszy, każdy gest coraz bardziej wymuszony i choć świetnie funkcjonowała, czuła się jak drewniana kukiełka. Musiała nabrać płynności i energii a jednym i drugim był James.

-Oczywiście – odparła jednak i w oczach Petunii widziała, że ona również wie, że Lily skorzysta z pierwszej okazji, by się dostać do Londynu.

-Lily – odezwała się Petunia, a zabrzmiało to, jakby jej imię uciekło jej z ust przez przypadek, na skrzydłach pomysłu, z którego jeszcze nie zdążyła się wycofać – Wiem, że ta śpiączka, ten wypadek… Wiem, że to wina magii. I myślę, że teraz to jest świetna okazja, by się z tego wycofać. Mogłabyś zamieszkać z nami dopóki nie staniesz na nogi, znalazłabyś pracę, jakaś normalną, w sklepie i wszystko by się ułożyło.

-Co? – mruknęła Lily, nie bardzo wiedząc jak złożyć swoje myśli w słowa.

-To ta cała magia sprawiła, że na trzy miesiące zniknęłaś. Rozpłynęłaś się w powietrzu, Lily. Czy ty wiesz, co ja przezywałam? Jak Potter pojawił się w naszych drzwiach i powiedział, że zniknęłaś? On nie jest w stanie zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwa, Lily. Sam to powiedział!

Lily poczuła, jak brwi podjeżdżają jej pod grzywkę. Nie umiała sobie wyobrazić, w jakim stanie musiałby być James, żeby wygłosić podobną deklarację przed jej siostrą i Vernonem.

-A co, jeśli następnym razem zapomnisz, jak się nazywasz i już zawsze będziesz żyła, nie pamiętając kim jesteś ani kto jest twoja rodziną? Co jeśli następnym razem zginiesz? On mówił, że to zniknięcie mogło być spowodowane przez jakiś złych magów, Lily! Powiedział, że walczą z nimi, ale co, jeśli cię dopadną? Podobno nie było go wtedy przy tobie. Co, jeśli nie jesteś w stanie się sama bronić? Proszę cię, Lily, zastanów się! Możesz to wszystko rzucić i zostać tutaj. Tutaj będziesz bezpieczna, zobaczysz!

Próbowała nadążyć za najnowszymi informacjami jakie słyszała od swojej siostry, lecz ich hipotetyczne znaczenia były zbyt daleko idące. Chciała się zapytać, co to znaczy, że Jamesa przy niej nie było i czy wie coś więcej na temat jej zniknięcia, ale wyraz twarzy Petunii zmusił ją do odpowiedzenia najpierw na jej naglące pytanie.

-Nie – odparła stanowczo i dla podkreślenia pokręciła głową – Nie proś mnie o to, Tunia. To niemożliwe. Nie zostawię tego, nie zostawię _Jamesa._ Muszę go znaleźć.

-To tylko niepotrzebne ryzyko – tłumaczyła dalej Petunia ale Lily czuła, że obie wiedzą, jak ta rozmowa się skończy i że próba Petunii była ostatnim chwytaniem się brzytwy.

-Petunia, kocham cię nad życie. Dziękuję, że ze mną byłaś przez ten tydzień i że mnie z Vernonem przyjęliście, ale nie mogę z wami zostać na zawsze. Wiesz o tym. To tak, jakbym ja poprosiła ciebie o zostawienie Vernona – sama nie wiem - bo mieszka w miasteczku o duże przestępczości. To tak nie działa, Tunia. Nie wiem jak, ale musze znaleźć Jamesa – zakończyła, ale uśmiechnęła się z nadzieją pod koniec – Ale to nie musi niczego zmieniać – dorzuciła, chwytając siostrę mocno za dłonie – Możemy do siebie pisać i siebie odwiedzać! Mogę wpadać co weekend! Możemy sprawić, by to działało, Tunia.

Petunia wpatrywała się przez chwilę w jej oczy. Wyglądała, jakby była na granicy powiedzenia czegoś, zgodzenia się lub odmówienia, jednak nie chcąc podejmować tej decyzji tylko pokręciła w zrezygnowaniu głową i delikatnie wyswobodziła swoje palce z uścisku siostry.

-Wychodzę do pracy o 7:30, więc jeśli chcesz z nami zjeść śniadanie to zejdź o siódmej. W razie czego obiad zostawię ci w lodówce. Numer do mojego biura jest przy telefonie w przedpokoju.

Z tymi słowami Petunia wyszła a Lily nagle sobie uświadomiła, że to jest ich cecha wspólna: obie do ostatniej chili próbowały chwytać się brzytwy.

* * *

Wszystko, co miało być powiedziane padło na przełomie ostatnich kilku lat ich permanentnych kłótni. Każdy argument już został wykorzystany i obrócony przez drugą stronę w nicość. Nie było więcej o czym dyskutować.

Leżąc w małym pokoiku przy schodach w domu swojej siostry Lily z przykrością uświadomiła sobie, że choć obie chciały tego samego, nie mogły się zgodzić co do środków, jakimi ten cel osiągnąć. Odkąd zmarli ich rodzice Lily i Petunia nerwowo i urywanymi głosami próbowały przekonać jedna drugą do swoich racji: Lily, że mogą do siebie pisać i się spotykać a magia wcale nie musi tego utrudniać a wręcz może to ułatwiać; Petunia, że magia jest niebezpieczna i nie będą w stanie utrzymać normalnych relacji dopóki obie nie będą _normalne._

Rok wcześniej, pełne rozgoryczenia, płyto skrywanej urazy i niecierpliwości zgodziły się, że się nie zgadzają. I to by było na tyle.

Lily nie mogła się powstrzymać przed myślą, że ich wieczora rozmowa była ostatnim _hura!_ na cześć ich więdnącej relacji.

Na śniadanie zeszła punktualnie, w pełni ubrana i z ustami pomalowanymi dla odwagi czerwoną szminką.

Petunia zmierzyła ją uważnie, przyglądając się jej przerzuconemu przez jedno ramię żakietowi i upudrowanym policzkom po czym bez słowa postawiła na stole trzecie nakrycie. Vernon przywitał ją niechętnie, nie odrywając wzroku od gazety.

Śniadanie przebiegło w wymuszonej atmosferze, z nienaturalnym spokojem i sztywnością wszystkich trzech osób w nim uczestniczących. Petunia z Lily wymieniły kilka na zmianę smutnych i urażonych spojrzeń. Lily rzuciła z wymuszonym uśmiechem komentarz o głośno stukających sztućcach na co Petunia skinęła krótko głową i przyznała, że ich ojciec zwykł tak mawiać. Dwadzieścia minut później śniadanie dobiegło końca a Lily posłusznie stała w korytarz obserwując, jak Vernon pomaga jej siostrze założyć żakiecik.

-Jakbyś mogła, zmyj naczynia – mamrotała pod nosem Petunia, unikając wzroku siostry – W lodówce jest potrawka gdybyś zgłodniała. Tam masz wypisane numery do pracy do mnie i Vernona. A gdybyś… - Petunia zawahała się przez chwile, zmarszczyła nieatrakcyjnie brwi i spojrzała na Lily – A gdybyś gdzieś wychodziła, zostaw klucz pod wycieraczką.

Lily poczuła, jak coś ściska jej gardło i łaskocze w nos. Objętość płuc się zmniejszyła, zaparło jej dech a świat zaszedł mgłą, gdy oto Petunia niechętnie akceptowała fakt, że jej młodsza siostra ponownie odejdzie. Lily niewyraźnie widziała odbicie swojego wyrazu twarzy w rysach siostry i bez większego zastanowienia zarzuciła ręce dookoła szyi Petunii i wcisnęła twarz w ramię swojej starszej siostry.

W głowie zawirowało jej od wszystkiego, co powinno zostać powiedziane w tej chwili, wszystkich podziękowań, przeprosin i anegdot.

-Miłego dnia, Tunia – zdecydowała się wreszcie i wycharczała głosem przypominających rozłupywanie orzecha.

Pięć minut i jeden luźny uścisk później samochód Dursley'ów zniknął jej z oczu za zakrętem. Lily posłusznie wróciła do kuchni, uważnie wyszorowała naczynia, blat stołu i umywalkę. Wyniosła śmieci, zamiotła podłogę, wysprzątała dokładnie pokoik na górze, obejrzała nieliczne zdjęcia na gzymsie kominka. Napisała krótki liścik z obietnicą odezwania się, jak tylko będzie w stanie. Spisała numery do pracy Vernona i Petunii – na wszelki wypadek. Znalazła klucze w przedpokoju, wyszła, zamknęła za sobą drzwi, ukryła klucze pod wycieraczką i opuściła posesję swojej siostry.


	3. Chapter 3

Powrót do świata magii z werandy Petunii zajął łącznie pięć godzin.

Samo odtworzenie drogi między dworcem a domem Petunii zajęło jej niemal godzinę, przy czym dobre pół godziny traciła na liczne przerwy na odpoczynek. Lekarze uprzedzali, że będzie mocno osłabiona, lecz i tak liczyła na mały cud – wszyscy jednogłośnie mówili, ze zaskakująco szybko wraca do zdrowia. Lily o cichu zasługę przypisała magii i miała nadzieję, że dodatkowa noc odpoczynku pozwoli jej z pełni odzyskać siły. Przeliczyła się jednak, co odczuła w formie zadyszki i kropli potu perlących się na jej czole zanim doszła do dworca.

Z dworca w Little Whinging dotarła na King Cross, skąd taksówką dotarła na Charing Cross Road. U taksówkarza zostawiła resztkę swoich mugolskich pieniędzy i wyskoczyła na wąski chodnik. Szybko przecięła ulicę i odnalazła wzrokiem wejście do Dziurawego Kotła. Odetchnęła z niewytłumaczalną ulgą na widok czegoś niezaprzeczalnie magicznego. Od tygodnia nie mogła pozbyć się naprzykrzającej się myśli, że w wypadku coś się stało z jej magią.

Pokrzepiona widokiem znajomego, nieco zapuszczonego budynku poprawiła szminkę na ustach i ruszyła w stronę nieznanego.

Były w gruncie rzeczy trzy możliwości: w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy mogli wojnę wygrać, przegrać lub wciąż ją toczyć. I choć myśl ta wciąż była dla niej irracjonalna – nadal nie mogła przyzwyczaić się, że to nie tydzień jej nie było lecz ponad dwanaście tygodni – to również nie dawała jej spokoju.

Przechodząc na drugą stronę ulicy zdawała sobie sprawę, że choć ostatnie kilka dni było spokojnych i leniwych, to przekroczenie progu Dziurawego Kotła przyspieszy znacznie tempo zdarzeń zwłaszcza, jeśli wolna wciąż trwała lub – Merline, uchowaj! – została przez nich przegrana.

Wyprostowała dumnie ramiona i uniosła brodę zanim wkroczyła szybkim, zdecydowanym krokiem do baru. Szybko obrzuciła taksującym spojrzeniem nielicznych klientów po czym oparła się o bar.

-Cześć Tom. Jedno kremowe – zamówiła.

Kątem oka szybko odszukała przytwierdzony do ściany gazetownik z wydaniami _Proroka Codziennego._

-Dzisiejsze wydanie? – zapytała, a na twierdzące mruknięcie Toma zgarnęła jedną z gazet.

Przyjęła kufel od uważnie przyglądającego się jej barmana, rzuciła na blat kilka sykli zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć i usiadła przy jednym ze stolików. Miała z niego idealny widok na drzwi prowadzące na dziedziniec a w konsekwencji – ulicę Pokątną.

Brak różdżki uniemożliwiał jej przedostanie się na magiczną stroną Londynu samodzielnie. Planowała więc przemknąć się za kimś przez portal. W barze było jednak zaskakująco niewielu klientów, wiec pozwoliła sobie na rzucenie okiem na _Proroka_. Co kilka sekund zerkając na dziedziniec przeskanowała artykuł na stronie głównej.

 ** _REZYGNACJA RALEIGH!_**

 ** _Zmiany w Departamencie Transportu Magicznego po próbie przejęcia kontroli nad Siecią Fiuu przez Sami-Wiecie-Kogo!_**

Lily przeczytała szybko artykuł i natychmiast doszła do jedynego słusznego wniosku: wojna się nie skończyła a Śmierciożercy nie ustawali w próbach zastraszenia społeczeństwa.

Rzuciła szybko okiem na wnętrze baru i nie bez zdziwienia zobaczyła na drzwiach i ścianie przy głównym wejściu listy gończe i komunikaty Ministerstwa Magii. Zauważyła też nerwowe spojrzenia rzucane w jej stronę przez Toma, który powoli, choć niezaprzeczalnie wycofywał się w stronę zaplecza.

Lily zmarszczyła brwi i upiła łyk piwa.

Już w Glasgow doszła do wniosku, że nie ma co liczyć na to, że Zakon będzie mieć swoją Kwaterę Główną cały czas w tym samym miejscu. Dodając do tego przeprowadzkę Jamesa i Syriusza oraz gruby płaszcz konspiracji okalający wszystkich członków Zakonu nie miała zbyt wielkich szans ich odnaleźć. I choć po zdobyciu różdżki planowała mimo wszystko zajrzeć pod stare adresy to jej największą szansą było pokazanie się w miejscach, które Zakon może obserwować.

Biorąc jednak pod uwagę wciąż niestabilną sytuację polityczną musiała spróbować dać się zobaczyć przez Zakon, ale nie dać się rozpoznać przez Śmierciożerców.

Zerknęła na górny róg gazety – widniała tam data 1 sierpnia 1979 roku. Marszcząc brwi nad kolejnym dowodem tego, ile czasu przeleżała nieprzytomna uznała to jednocześnie za swoją nikłą przewagę nad Śmierciożercami. Z całą pewnością jej nie szukali – kwestią było więc nie rzucenie się im w oczy.

W połowie jej kolejnego łyku piwa do baru weszła kobieta ciągnąca za sobą wielce niezadowolone dziecko. Bez zatrzymywania się przecięła bar i ruszyła w stronę dziedzińca.

Próbując zachować pozory normalności Lily poderwała się z krzesła i ruszyła za kobietą leniwym krokiem, od niechcenia zgarniając z wieszaka czarny płaszcz, który natychmiast zarzuciła na swój mugolski żakiet. Odczekała kilka sekund za winklem, po czym w ostatniej chwili przecisnęła się między domykającymi się cegłami.

Pięćdziesiąt metrów od wejścia na ulicę Pokątną stała stara, przechylona nieco na bok kamienica na której drugim piętrze jedno z okien dawało idealny widok na większość Pokątnej, aż do banku Gringotta. Członkowie Zakonu lubili przesiadywać w tym oknie, pełniąc wartę, gdy sytuacja na ulicach się pogarszała.

Wzrok Lily od razu poszybował w kierunku niewielkiego okienka. Dla zwiększenia szansy bycia zauważoną zostawiła kaptur opuszczony na plecach. Nie wiedziała, czy faktycznie w oknie dostrzegła cień, czy wyobraźnia płatała jej figle. Nie zdążyła się też nad tym zastanowić, zanim szybko uniosła ramię, by założyć kaptur, obróciła się na pięcie i w tej samej chwili zahaczyła łokciem o ramie przechodzącego obok mężczyzny. Kaptur jej opadł, włosy zafurkotały na wietrze a przeprosiny ugrzęzły w ustach, gdy spojrzała w twarz czarodzieja.

Przed trzydziestką, z mysimi włosami i rysami twarzy zmartwiałymi w grymasie wyższości spojrzał na nią oczami rozszerzający się do wielkości spodków. Zmierzył ją szybkim spojrzeniem zanim Lily odwróciła się i spokojnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę sklepu Olivandera.

 _Znam go._

Usłyszała cichy trzask za plecami i odwróciła się idealnie w czas, by ujrzeć resztki ciemnej mgły rozpływające się w powietrzu. Kątem oka zauważyła błysk nad dachami i gdy uniosła głowę zdążyła zauważyć jasny kształt znikający za szczytem dachu.

 _Patronus. Posłaniec?_

Próbowała zapanować nad biciem serca i naglącą potrzebą zejścia z otwartej przestrzeni. Nie powstrzymało to jednak jej nóg przed stopniowym przyspieszaniem i w kilka sekund później wpadła z rozpędu do sklepu Olivandera. Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się i spojrzał na nią zdziwiony podczas gdy Lily, dysząc ciężko od nagłej fali wyczerpania, wyglądała przez okno. Nie było tam dosłownie nikogo, nie mogła jednak ryzykować.

-Dzień dobry – wycharczała na bezdechu, przeklinając swój całkowity brak formy – Zdaje się, że zapodziałam gdzieś swoją różdżkę.

-Oczywiście – odparł właściciel sklepu, wpatrując się w nią znad swoich okularów. Zamarł za ladą swojego sklepu jak słup soli i nie ruszył się, gdy do niego podeszła. Zamiast tego mierzył ją sokolim spojrzeniem – Pamiętam tę różdżkę. Jarzębina, 10 cali, rdzeń z włókna smoczego serca. Witam panno Evans.

-Potter – poprawiła odruchowo Lily i od razu zamarła, wbijając w sprzedawcę równie przenikliwe spojrzenie.

 _Wie?_

 _Na pewno wie._

 _Ile wie?_

Nie tchórząc pod jej spojrzeniem mężczyzna sztywnym gestem wskazał na drzwi za swoimi plecami.

-Lily Potter, oczywiście. Za sekundę pani pomogę, muszę jedynie rzucić okiem na zaplecze.

-Przepraszam, ale czy to może poczekać? Bardzo mi się śpieszy – oświadczyła natychmiast nieco głośniejszym tonem Lily, choć ostatnim słowom udało jej się nadać proszący wydźwięk.

Olivander zamarł w pół kroku.

-Oczywiście – odparł i na jego krótkie machnięcie ręką rozwinęła się taśma miernicza, która natychmiast oplotła prawą rękę Lily.

Potter podziękowała cicho i z niecierpliwością obserwowała, jak mężczyzn ściąga z niej miarę po czym szybkim krokiem rusza między półki i z precyzją wybiera upatrzone przez siebie pudełka. Wrócił z naręczem kilku i ledwo zdążył opisać pierwszą różdżkę, nim Lily mu ja niemal wyszarpnęła z ręki i machnęła. Fuknęła jak rozjuszony kot, gdy nie pojawił się żaden efekt wskazujący na jej przynależność do różdżki.

Rzucając nerwowe spojrzenia za okno Lily po kolei wypróbowywała kolejne podawane jej różdżki, zamachując się nimi coraz to bardziej, jakby siła próbowała je zmusić do współpracy. Po kilku takich machnięciach, ku swojemu przerażeniu i zażenowaniu ponownie zaczęła tracić oddech ze zmęczenia.

-Spokojnie. Różdżka panią znajdzie, trzeba tylko być cierpliwym. I może zechce pani brać mniejszy łuk?

Spłoszona, Lily odłożyła trzymaną przez siebie dębową różdżkę z o wiele większą delikatnością niż wcześniejsze. Przeprosiła cicho, jednak została całkowicie zignorowana przez sprzedawcę, który ponownie zerkał na długości jej ramienia i mamrotał do siebie o 11 calach i giętkości. Podczas, gdy on ruszył na kolejne poszukiwania, Lily próbowała zapanować nad swoim płytkim oddechem i rosnącą nerwowością.

 _Skąd go znam?_

Twarz mężczyzny, z którym się zderzyła wcześniej, była jej definitywnie znajoma. Czuła, że powinna pamiętać te oczy i rysy twarzy jak wykute z kamieniu. Nie była jednak pewna, gdzie mogła go wcześniej spotkać. Nie uspokajało jej wspomnienie wzroku mężczyzny, który definitywnie też ją poznał a fakt, że kilka sekund później zniknął w teleportacyjnej chmurze przyprawiało ją o dreszcze i niemal nie pozwalało ustać w miejscu z nerwów. Włosy na karku stały jej dęba a po głowie kołatała się myśl, że musi się zacząć przemieszczać.

Pięć minut i 7 różdżek później Olivander z zawahaniem podał jej zaskakująco długa, choć elegancko rzeźbioną różdżkę, która okazała się odpowiedzią na ciche modlitwy Lily. Światło, które z niej błysnęło niemal od razu, gdy dotknęła drewna zmusiło Olivandera do cofnięcia się a ją do zmrużenia oczu.

-Wierzba, rdzeń z włosem jednorożca. Nieco długa, bo 10 i ¼ cala, ale bardzo giętka i gustowna. Do zaklęć wręcz wymarzona – opowiadał sprzedawca, podczas gdy Lily, nie rozluźniając uścisku na ciepłym drewnie, grzebała w kieszeni.

-Cudownie! – oświadczyła i rzuciła na ladę garść galeonów, których cześć poturlała się za krawędź kontuaru – Dziękuje bardzo. Do widzenia!

Poświęciła sekundę na wyjrzenia przez szybę zanim przy akompaniamencie łopotu płaszcza i upadającego na podłogę złota wybiegła na ulicę, szybko się rozejrzała i deportowała się z cichym pyknięciem.

* * *

Musiała sprawdzić, czy ich mieszkanie faktycznie stoi puste.

Wierzyła, że mugolskie sposoby komunikacji zawiodły w kwestii dotarcia do Jamesa, ale mogło to oznaczać, że jej mąż zwyczajnie nie chciał być przez mugoli znaleziony. Ponadto, jeśli tak jak jej się wydawało, została na Pokątnej zauważona przez Zakon zdawało się oczywiste, że pierwszym miejscem, do którego skieruje kroki będzie ich mieszkanie.

Tak sobie tłumacząc swoje poczynania aportowała się w zaułku przy ulicy Wellington w Aberaeron. Natychmiast uderzył w nią znajomy i uspokajający zapach portu, słonej wody i mokrego drewna. Odetchnęła głęboko, próbując uspokoić nagłe zawroty głowy. Wyszła na ulicę i ruszyła pod numer 14.

Gdy zobaczyła zamknięte okiennice i zatrzaśniętą furtkę mówiła sobie, że wcale nie jest zdziwiona, choć to było kłamstwo.

Dyskretnym machnięciem różdżki otworzyła furtkę i szybko przecięła kilka metrów trawnika, dzielące ją od drzwi wejściowych.

-Pani Potter?

Lily zamarła wpół kroku i spojrzała na wychylającą się przez drzwi sąsiedniego domu starowinkę. Pani Whiteworth, o ile to możliwe, była jeszcze niższa niż w Lily wspomnieniach, zgięta niemal wpół z powodu reumatyzmu. Przypatrywała się Lily bacznie znad łotu oddzielającego posesje.

-Witam, pani Whiteworth – zawołała Lily uprzejmie i wznowiła kroki w stronę drzwi.

-Lepiej się pani czuje? – zagadywała dalej staruszka – Mąż wspominał, że pani choruje.

Lily wbiła w siwą kobietę skołowane spojrzenie, rozdarta między wyciagnięciem z niej informacji o Jamesie a jak najszybszym wejściem do domu, by przekonać się na własne oczy, co się wydarzyło.

-Tak, troszkę źle się czułam. Ale już mi znacznie lepiej, dziękuję – odparła powoli, stawiając niepewny krok do przodu.

-Dobrze, dobrze – kobieta pokiwała głową ze szczerym zadowoleniem, po czym resztkę zębów – Proszę podziękować mężowi za zakupy w zeszłym tygodniu. Wiem, że to jego sprawka. Tylko pan James kupuje mi dwie kiście bananów.

Lily poczuła, jak ciepło rozchodzi się po jej ciele a uśmiech wpełza na twarz. Cokolwiek by nie miało miejsca kilka miesięcy wcześniej to było bardzo w stylu Jamesa fatygować się do swojej starej sąsiadki z zakupami.

-Przekażę mu – zapewniła.

-Czegoś pani zapomniała przy przeprowadzce?

To niesamowite, jak szybko ciepło w jej piersi zostało zastąpione przez lodowe ukłucia.

-Tak – wymamrotała a na widok uniesionych brwi pani Whiteworth szybko dorzuciła – Tak, zdaje się, że zapomnieliśmy czegoś z piwnicy.

-To dziwne. Myślałam, że przekazaliście dom pośrednikowi miesiąc temu?

Lily dopadła w dwóch susłach do drzwi wejściowych i zaklęciem je otworzyła zamaszyście. Musiała jak najszybciej zakończyć tę rozmowę zanim palnie coś, z czego nie będzie mogła się wykłamać.

-To nagły przypadek. Przepraszam, ale musze się spieszyć – odparła mgliście, po czym zatrzasnęła za sobą frontowe drzwi.

Dom był opuszczony, to było pewne jak czkawka po ognistej whisky. Szybki rzut okiem wystarczył, by zauważyć brak przedmiotów osobistych i kilku mebli.

Lily poczuła, jak cementowa kula opada jej na dno żołądka a potem jeszcze niżej, niemal przygważdżając ją do ziemi. Zmusiła się jednak do ruszenia przez pachnące zatęchłym powietrzem i kurzem pomieszczenia. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się w czarny, szeroki na metr ślad na ścianie naprzeciwko kominka, obejrzała kilka oderwanych od gzymsu cegieł i wyrwane z zawiasów drzwi do gabinetu przylegającego do salonu.

Wybuch gazu to nie był, ale z pewnością coś eksplodowało w kominku. Wyłupana dziura w ścianie w kuchni tylko potwierdziła jej początkowe przypuszczenia – ktoś się do nich włamał a ślady wskazywały, że atak rozpoczął się od salonu. Przypomniała sobie nagłówek z _Proroka Codziennego_ i siłą zmusiła się do uspokojenia.

Cokolwiek się wydarzyło, miało miejsce z pewnością ponad miesiąc wstecz a James podrzucił pani Whiteworth zakupy tydzień temu. Żył i tylko to się liczyło.

Pokręciła się po opróżnionych z mebli lecz pełnych wspomnień pomieszczeniach przez kilka minut, zastanawiając się, ile czasu może potrzebować Zakon, zanim ją tu znajdzie.

Próbowała się napić wody z kranu, lecz rury tylko zagrzechotały głucho. Przysiadła na sfatygowanym krześle kuchennym i wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów. Zaczynała boleśnie odczuwać fakt, że ostatnie kilka miesięcy się dosłownie nie ruszała.

Wspomnienie mężczyzny z którym zderzyła się na Pokątnej nie pozwalało jej jednak usiedzieć na miejscu. Miała nadzieję, że została zauważona przez Zakon, ale była całkowicie pewna, że Śmierciożercy również ją widzieli. Nie wiedziała, skąd zna blondyna, była jednak przekonana, że oznaczał kłopoty.

Pięć minut później przeklęła pod nosem powolne działanie Zakonu i postanowiła wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Jeśli Syriusz fatycznie w międzyczasie znalazł mieszkanie i nikogo u niego nie zastanie ruszy od razu do Kwatery Głównej.

Teleportowanie się, dojście do mieszkania Blacka i pocałowanie klamki zajęło jej kolejne pięć minut w trakcie których fukała i krzywiła się z niezadowolenia. Zawsze popierała głęboką konspirację, w której żyli członkowie Zakonu. Teraz jednak, gdy musiała ponownie trafić na ich trop, nie mogła wymyślić wystarczająco dosadnego przekleństwa.

Najłatwiejszym sposobem na skontaktowanie się z Jamesem byłoby wysłanie _patronusa_. Już pierwsza teleportacja pokazała jej jednak, jaka jest słaba. To zaklęcie wymagało dużej ilości skupienia i pochłaniało wiele energii, nie chciała więc ryzykować całkowitego wycieńczenia. Postanowiła więc najpierw sprawdzić Kwaterę, zanim zdecyduje się na ten krok.

Gdy aportowała się pięćdziesiąt metrów od budynku, w cienistej alei, musiała podeprzeć się ściany, gdy zabrakło jej tchu. Kilka minut spędziła na jego odzyskiwaniu. Gdy jej płuca ponownie zaczęły pracować zaciągnęła się mocno powietrzem, wyprostowała i dla odwagi poprawiła szminkę zanim ruszyła w stronę budynku, z którym wiązała ostateczną nadzieję. Szczerze wątpiła, by mogła przetrwać kolejną teleportację bez rozszczepienia, miała jednak nadzieję, że po chwili odpoczynku zdoła wykrzesać z siebie wystarczającą ilość energii, by wysłać _patronusa._

Z zewnątrz Kwatera sprawiała wrażenie równie milczącej i pustej, jak ich dom w Aberaeron. Drzwi ustąpiły bez oporu. Z dala od spojrzeń przypadkowych przechodniów zacisnęła mocniej palce na swojej najnowszej, ciepłej różdżce i wkroczyła do halu. Wszystko stało na swoim miejscu a powietrze było rześkie, jakby gdzieś zostawiono otwarte okna. Najlepszym dowodem na to, że Kwatera została szybko opuszczona była kuchnia, do której Lily automatycznie skierowała swoje kroki na sam pierw. Długi stół pokrywała gruba warstwa kurzu a gdy Lily przeciągnęła po nim palcem, na jej opuszku poza nim został również popiół.

Potarła palce w zamyśleniu i poczuła, jak frustracja i zniecierpliwienie zalewają ją falą. Zmęczenie ugięło pod nią nogi. Skrywana pod kożuszkiem nadziei irytacja, że nikt jej przez kilka miesięcy nie znalazł przedzierała się powoli na powierzchnię, jak bulgocząca zupa. Nie miała już siły rzucać się od jednego mieszkania do drugiego w nadziei, że sama ich znajdzie. Poczuła, jak mieszanina wyczerpania i zawodu przybiera formę kłębka wełny, który jej utknął w gardle, uniemożliwia wzięcie swobodnego oddechu i wcisnęła łzy spod jej powieki.

Zmusiła się do racjonalnego myślenia. Musiała podjąć choć jeszcze jedną próbę, zanim podda się zmęczeniu i irytacji. Szybko doszła do wniosku, że kolejna teleportacja nie wchodzi w rachubę. Najłatwiej byłoby jej zostać na miejscu, zawiadomić Zakon i poczekać, aż ją znajdą a w jej aktualnym stanie był to tak na prawdę jej jedyny wybór.

Odetchnęła kilka razy głęboko i przewertowała swoją pamięć w poszukiwaniu radosnego wspomnienia. Mimo jej frustracji znalezienie jakiegoś nie był trudne. James za walutę uważał śmiech, należał do osób, które uwielbiają wywoływać uśmiech na twarzach innych a ją samą doprowadzać do dreszczy swoimi słowami i gestami.

Szybko i wyraźnie odpamiętała wieczór, który w jej pamięci wydarzył się dwa tygodnie wcześniej, chociaż wszystko wskazywało na to, że miał miejsce niemal cztery miesiące temu.

Wyciągnęła przed siebie różdżkę i rzuciła niewerbalne zaklęcie, uważnie dobierając w głowie słowa wiadomości dla męża.

 _„_ _James, nie mogę was znaleźć. Sprawdziłam nasz dom i mieszkanie Syriusza, ale były puste. Jestem w Kwaterze Głównej. Znajdź mnie, proszę."_

Łania była nieco niewyraźna, ale mimo to po swojemu podskoczyła kilka razy w miejscu, zanim wyskoczyła przez okno kuchenne i zniknęła w oddali.

Ręka jej opadła bezwładnie na blat stołu a palce rozluźniły się na drewnie, gdy w oczach Lily ujrzała mroczki a obraz na brzegach nieco się rozmył. Oddech uciekł jej ze świstem przez spierzchnięte usta a całe ciało zwiotczało i rozlało się na krześle, gdy na moment świadomość ją opuściła.

* * *

Wybudził ją dźwięk różdżki uderzającej o drewnianą podłogę, gdy ta przetoczyła się poza krawędź stołu. Świadomość wróciła do niej zimną falą, gdy w panice się rozejrzała, zignorowała łupanie w głowie i zgarnęła swoją jedyną broń z ziemi.

Nogi miała jak z waty, gdy podpierając się na blacie wstała i ruszyła do salonu w poszukiwaniu fotela, w którego poduszkach mogłaby stracić przytomność.

Zamarła jednak pod łukiem przejścia i wbiła otępiały wzrok w obraz chaosu i destrukcji, jaki się przed nią roztoczył. Ani jeden mebel nie znajdował się na swoim miejscu a po większości z nich zostały jedynie rozsypane na podłodze kawałki. Deski podłogowe w odległym kącie były dosłownie wyrwane, ściana wcześniej oddzielająca frontowy salon od nieużywanej jadalni nie istniała, podobnie jak kawałek ściany wychodzący na ogród, którego absolutnie nikt nie pielęgnował.

Poczuła, jak lodowaty pot występuje jej na plecach a ciarki przeszywają jej kręgosłup. Oddech się spłycił, wzrok nieco wyostrzył a nogi zamieniły się w dwa podtrzymujące ją na słowo honoru kołki. Pierwszą jej myślą było „ _o nie",_ a drugą _„_ _muszę się stąd wynieść"._

Zanim jednak zdążyła zmusić swoje ciało do wykonania jakiegokolwiek samozachowawczego ruchu, usłyszała dźwięk frontowych drzwi z rozmachem uderzających o ścianę i kilka osób nie podejmujących nawet próby zachowania konspiracyjnej ciszy.

-Kici, kici koteczku – rozległ się szyderczy głos, a Lily poczuła kolejną falę ciarek na plecach i ramionach.

Ciało samo zareagowało, rzucając się za ścianę i przemykając wzdłuż niej do wywarzonych drzwi prowadzących na korytarz. Zasłoniła sobie usta dłonią, by zagłuszyć nieco swój głośny oddech i odważyła się wyjrzeć zza framugi.

Trzech Śmierciożerców rozstawiło się strategicznie w korytarzu, jeden zaglądał do kuchni, w której jeszcze chwilę temu siedziała, drugi stał w pozycji osoby bezbrzeżnie znużonej a trzeci, nawołujący, rozglądał się powoli po pomieszczeniu. Pozostali mieli na twarzach maski ale ten jeden miał opuszczony kaptur i Lily mogła dostrzec blond włosy. Poczuła, jak własna głupota ją zdziela przez głowę.

-Słodka Lily Potter, nie chowaj się – mruczał blondyn, leniwie kręcąc młynki swoją różdżką i od niechcenia zaglądając do pomieszczenia po swojej prawej – Udawało ci się przez kilka miesięcy, ale szczęście ci się wyczerpało, kwiatuszku.

Ruszył leniwym krokiem do pokoju, do którego wcześniej zaglądał, a przez ramię polecił Znudzonemu, by wzniósł barierę antyteleportacyjną. Lily zagryzła wargę niemal do krwi. Teleportacja była jej jedyną szansa, nie była w stanie walczyć.

Obserwując, jak Śmierciożerca wznosi różdżkę i zaczyna mamrotać pod nosem odpowiednie zaklęcie zmusiła się do skupienia rozbieganych, spanikowanych myśli. Nie miałaby szans w starciu, musiała więc się wymknąć.

Przykucnięta, opierając się o boazerię i ruszyła w stronę wyrwy w ścianie.

-No witam – odezwał się głos od strony przejścia do kuchni a Lily katapultowała się bez ceregieli w stronę dziury, zmuszając zwiotczałe mięśnie do ostatniego _hura!_

Zanim zdołała pokonać połowę dzielącej ją od wyrwy odległości poczuła, jak zaklęcie uderza w nią z boku z siłą lokomotywy i rzuca na ścianę. W oczach jej pociemniało.

-Brian! – usłyszała głos, jakby wydobywający się z puszki – Masz, wykończ ją i spadamy.

-No nareszcie – dodał nowy głos a Lily otworzyła oczy i zza zasłony otępiającego bólu spojrzała na blondyna – Kopę czasu, koteczku. I na co ci się zdało to uciekanie? Trzeba było zdechnąć w tym autobusie.

Patrzyła zamglonym, skołowanym wzrokiem, jak Brian podnosi różdżkę, zamiera w pół zamachu i patrzy przez ramię w stronę korytarza. Jak przez drzwi Lily usłyszała krótki krzyk i dźwięk czegoś ciężkiego uderzającego o podłogę. Z uszach jej huczało, świat wyglądał jak oblany koktajlem mlecznym, mięśni w ogóle nie posiadała a jedyną jej myślą było, że nie umrze skulona pod ścianą.

Gdy coś znów łupnęło we froncie domu ona zacisnęła palce na swojej różdżce, uniosła ją, krzyknęła indykację i w następnej sekundzie poczuła, jak jej głowa uderza o ścianę za nią pod wpływem zaklęcia, które sama rzuciła.

Przez chwilę świat był jasnością zanim zamienił się w wir drewna i kurzu. Ciśnienie wyssało powietrze z pomieszczenia, gdy najpotężniejsza _Bombarda_ , jaką kiedykolwiek rzuciła eksplodowała na kilka metrów przed nią, wysadzając w powietrze to, co zostało z salonu.

Wszechświat zamarł, zaskoczony surową siłą jej ostatniej desperackiej próby pozostania przy życiu, a gdy ruszył na nowo, od jego prędkości Lily zakręciło się w głowie. W szarym od dymu powietrzu pojaśniało od barwnych zaklęć rzucanych z dwóch różnych kierunków. Ktoś ją wołał, jednak zamiast zmierzać w kierunku głosu ruszyła w przecisną stroną, czołgając się bezwstydnie po podłodze. Natrafiła ręką na stertę gruzu, w oczy błysnęło jej światłem słonecznym i bez opamiętania zaczęła się gramolić w kierunku powietrza.

-… wybierasz?! – usłyszała i zanim zdążyła się zorientować, że ktoś coś do niej mówi poczuła, jak silne ramiona szarpią ją za tył jej skradzionego płaszcza i szarpią. Sprzączka pod jej szyją nie wytrzymała i puściła, przy okazji podduszając Lily. Ktoś warkną z niezadowoleniem i zanim się obejrzała ręce jeszcze raz szarpnęły ją za żakiet i rzuciły o cudem wciąż stojącą ścianę – Teraz się nie możesz deportować, co, kwiatuszku?!

Ciepły, kwaśny oddech jej napastnika owiał jej twarz. Z daleka dobiegały ją huki i wrzaski a jedyne na czym Lily mogła się skupić, to nieświeży zapach. Blondyn wbił jej ostrą końcówkę różdżki pod brodę. Lily zakrztusiła się. Ktoś znowu ją zawołał. Niewyraźnie zdała sobie sprawę z desperacji w odległym głosie. Odpychając tą myśl na dalszy plan skoncentrowała się na wolności rozpościerającej się na dwa metry w lewo. Pociągnęła mocno kolano do góry i wybiła je najmocniej jak była w stanie w krocze blondyna. Mężczyzna jęknął przeciągle i ją puścił. Zatoczył się o krok do tyłu, spojrzał na nią z mrożąca krew w żyłach wściekłością, zamachnął się różdżką i w tej samej chwili został odtrącony od Lily przez jakąś niewidoczną, siłę a Lily z jękiem opadła na podłogę jak worek ziemniaków.

Podciągnęła się na łokcie i kolana i wznowiła swoją rozpaczliwą próbę ucieczki. Kątem oka zobaczyła mknące w jej kierunku zaklęcie. Skuliła się i rozpłaszczyła na podłodze, jednak zanim urok ją sięgnął, ktoś zdołał ją osłonić resztką sofy, którą zaklęciem przeciągnął w jej kierunku. Czar z głuchym hukiem uderzył o mebel, jednak jego siła pchnęła go do tyłu. Lily krzyknęła, gdy jej skulone kolana zderzyły się z twardym oparciem sofy a jedna ręka wygina się pod nieprzyjemnym kątem, cudem unikając złamania.

-Syriusz, zabierz ją stąd! – rozległ się wściekły okrzyk.

Sekundę później Lily jęknęła z ulgą, gdy ktoś odsunął sofę. Mężczyzna z grzywą czarnych loków zanurkował w jej kierunku. Potter zamachała bez przekonania rękoma, próbując się bronić, ale mężczyzna złapał jej nadgarstki i pogciągnął ją do pionu.

-Uspokój się, Evans! – usłyszała znajomy głos, jednak zanim zdołała się zdziwić poczuła, jak jest dźwigana na ręce.

Chwilę później ktoś przepchnął ją przez wąską tubę i wyssał powietrze z płuc. W uszach zadzwoniło jej od nagłej ciszy i Lily z ulgą straciła przytomność.

* * *

Jęknęła, nagle wybudzona. Mięśnie miała całe zesztywniałe, jakby ktoś je napiął i zapomniał rozluźnić. W krzyżu ją rwało, jakby dostała po plecach drewnianą belką. Charakterystyczny ból głowy jednak definitywnie powiązała z przedwczesnym wybudzeniem się.

 _Enervate?_

Otworzyła oczy i niemal natychmiast je zamknęła pod wpływem pulsowania za swoim czołem. Gdy je na nowo uchyliła dostrzegła stojącą przed nią grupę ludzi. Dwójka z nich miała wycelowane w nią różdżki.

Zmrużyła oczy i skupiła je na osobie stojącej najbliżej. Okazał się nią Alastor Moody. Chwilę trwało zanim udało jej się zorientować, co w mężczyźnie jej nie pasowało, a gdy to zauważyła poczuła jak żołądek podjeżdża jej do gardła.

-Co się panu stało? – jęknęła, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od szklanego oka wirującego w jednym z oczodołów mężczyzny podobnie, jak świadek wypadku nie może odwrócić głowy od okropnego zdarzenia.

- _Żadnych_ gwałtownych ruchów – oświadczył mężczyzna, kładąc wybitny akcent na pierwsze słowo.

Przełykając poirytowane prychnięcie ciężko jak anyżowy cukierek, Lily uniosła się ciężko na ramionach. Lewe się pod nią ugięło, straciła równowagę i wylądowała twarzą w oparciu sofy, na której ktoś ją położył.

-Kim jesteś? – usłyszała głos Moodiego a jej jękniecie zostało stłumione przez poduszkę.

Przerzucając ramię przez oparcie uniosła się wreszcie i spojrzała nieco nieprzytomnym i mętnym wzrokiem na stojących przed nią sześciu ludzi. Słyszała, jak powietrze ze świstem przemyka przez jej spierzchnięte wargi, gdy próbowała swoim oszołomionym z wycieńczenia umysłem ocenić sytuację.

W reszcie jej wzrok wyłowił to, czego szukał od ponad tygodnia.

Jego imię wyrwało się z jej ust jak westchnienie po zbyt długo wstrzymywanym oddechu. Nagle jej płuca miały więcej miejsca na powietrze, jakby przez ostatnie dni ich objętość była dwukrotnie za mała. Czuła, jak jej najnowsza zmarszczka między brwiami się rozprostowuje na jego widok, jakby umiał wygładzić samą swoja obecnością wszystkie jej zgięcia i nierówności.

Podczas, gdy jej mięśnie się rozluźniały widziała, jak jego palce mocniej zaciskają się oparciu fotela za którym stał. Knykcie mu pobielały, gdy się za nim ukrywał, jakby sam siebie chciał powtrzymać przed jego odsunięciem i doskoczeniem do niej. Jego oczy ją zaniepokoiły – były zapadnięte i otoczone ciemniejszymi obrączkami, zmęczone, choć wciąż miały w sobie niezłomność charakterystyczną dla całej jego postawy, zawsze dumnej i silnej. Teraz wyglądał jednak, jakby jej utrzymanie było wręcz bolesne i wymagało od niego nadludzkiego wysiłku

-James? – mruknęła zdezorientowana, przesuwając się na brzeg kanapy.

Końcówka podstawionej jej pod twarz różdżki niemal wydłubała jej oko.

-Kim jesteś? – powtórzył lodowatym tonem Moody, podczas gdy mierzący wraz z nim Gideon zasłonił jej nieco Jamesa – Gadaj.

-Lily Potter – odparła i zmusiła się do wyprostowania dumnie pleców, choć widok wymierzonych w nią przez sprzymierzeńców różdżek odbierał jej połowę śmiałości i animuszu.

-Udowodnij to – warknął.

Zamrugała, zdezorientowana.

-Co? – jęknęła, z tyłu głowy uświadamiając sobie, że jej nie wierzą.

Jeszcze gorsza była świadomość, że na ich miejscu też wymagałaby niezbitego dowodu tożsamości.

-To ja, Lily – oświadczyła z desperacją powoli zabarwiającą jej głos. Rozejrzała się po twarzach osób zgromadzonych.

Gideon z Moodym nie spuszczali z niej oczu i różdżek. Syriusz i Benjy stali po oby stronach Jamesa, jakby byli gotowy do powstrzymania jego jakichkolwiek nieprzemyślanych ruchów. Poza nią jedyną kobietą w pomieszczeniu była Hestia Jones. Twarze wszystkich bez wyjątku, choć w różnym stopniu, wykrzywiał sceptycyzm.

Gdy Gideon się poruszył, przelotnie złapała spojrzenie Jamesa, jednak po chwili znów Moody i Prewett zdominowali jej pole widzenia.

-Co niby mam powiedzieć? – mruknęła, czując się przytłoczoną – Obudziłam się w zeszły piątek, 24 lipca w mugolskim szpitalu w Glasgow. Nie wiem, jak się tam znalazłam. Lekarze powiedzieli mi, że zostałam przyjęta 16 kwietnia i że byłam nieprzytomna. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaka pamiętam… - zamilkła na chwilę, mimowolnie oblewając się pąsem. Nie lubiła omawiać jej i Jamesa spraw publicznie. Spuściła wzrok – Pamiętam, jak James wrócił w niedzielę z misji. Następnego dnia miałam mieć patrol z Dorcas, ale tego już nie pamiętam.

Zamilkła, z niepokojem zdając sobie sprawę, że ma niewiele więcej do powiedzenia na temat ostatnich miesięcy swojego życia. Czuła, jak wolno wzrastająca panika powoli zaćmiewa jej zdolność logicznego myślenia. Wzięła haust powietrza, czknęła i wbiła niemal błagalne spojrzenie w Syriusza, którego mogła dostrzec znad ramienia Gideona. Chłopak poruszył się niespokojnie i łypnął na nią spod czarnej, niepokojąco długiej grzywki. Wyglądał na wykończonego i wściekłego.

-Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że nie jesteś zafajdanym Śmierciożercą pod wpływem Eliksiru Wielosokowego, co? – warczał Moody dalej.

-A jak niby mieliby zrobić ten eliksir, co? – syknęła Lily przez zęby – Musieliby mieć coś mojego!

-Musisz przyznać, że trzy miesiące to aż nadto, by wyrwać wszystkie włosy z głowy uprowadzonej, jeden po drugim.

Lily zassała powietrze i zadrżała, mimowolnie wyobrażając sobie taka scenę. Nagły ruch jednak znów przykuł jej uwagę do Syriusza. Jego ramię wystrzeliło w bok i zniknęło za plecami Prewetta, którego stoicki spokój szybko zaczynał działać Lily na nerwy.

Zaczynała również nienawidzić upiornie wirującego, sztucznego oka Moodiego oraz niezachwianej postawy Benjyego. Hestia doprowadzała ją do szału tym, jak mięła nerwowo w dłoniach swoją szatę, nie odzywając się ani słowem.

-To jak mam panu udowodnić, kim jestem? – parsknęła Lily, skupiając swój wzrok całkowicie na Alastorze – Czegokolwiek nie powiem, podważy pan to jako coś, czego mogłam się dowiedzieć. Znam pana, Moody, wiem, jak działasz. Zadaj więc pytania, na jakie chcesz odpowiedź, podaj mi dawkę Veritaserum, zrób _cokolwiek_ , ale przestańmy ciągnąć tą farsę! Nie było mnie w domu przez trzy miesiące, nie wiem, co się ze mną stało tego _pierdolonego_ 16 kwietnia, jestem zmęczona i chce mi się spać! Więc zacznij wreszcie pytać!

Ta tyrada pozbawiła ją tchu i zmusiła do opadnięcia na poduszki. Gorące łzy irytacji i niecierpliwości napływały jej do oczu, oddech się urywał i czuła, jakby zaraz miały ją znów opuścić wszystkie siły. Ponad wszystko chciała się znaleźć w swoim łóżku, w swojej własnej sypialni, ze swoim mężem u boku. Pociągnęła nosem i przez witraż łez spojrzała hardo na aurora.

-Prędzej spadnie na mnie deszcz płonącego gówna nim mi pan stanie na drodze do domu, Alastorze Moody – wychrypiała, świszcząc przez suche, blade wargi.

Zza pleców Gideona dobiegł zdławiony charchot, przypominający urwany wybuch śmiechu. Został jednak zagłuszony przez trzask otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi a w następnej sekundzie w wejściu do pomieszczenia stanął profesor Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore – przywitał się krótko Alastor podczas gdy Lily odwróciła się na sofie, by spojrzeć na nowoprzybyłych.

Na widok jej starego profesora zalała ją fala ulgi, którą natychmiast zmroził lodowaty wzrok starca. Albus Dumbledore obrzucił ją chłodnym, miarkującym spojrzeniem i bez żadnego słowa w jej kierunku, zamiatając podłogę swoją purpurową szatą, stanął przy aurorze. Za nim podążała profesor McGonagall, która miała znacznie większe trudności z ukrywaniem targających ją emocji.

Na widok wykończonej twarzy swojej zaginionej uczennicy zatrząsały jej się ręce a przez twarz przemknęły cienie zdumienia i nadziei. Dłonie przyciskała mocno na swojego brzucha, gdy stanęła za Dumbledorem.

Lily posłała w jej stronę nieco zmęczony uśmiech a następnie spojrzała wyczekująco na górującego nad nią Albusa Dumbledorea. Nigdy jeszcze nie siedziała, gdy starzec stał, poczuła więc nagłą, irracjonalna potrzebą wstania z sofy. Różdżka podetknięta jej pod twarz skutecznie powstrzymała jej ruchy.

-Profesorze… - zaczęła, jednak natychmiast jej przerwano.

-Twierdzisz podobno, że nazywasz się Lily Potter – powiedział dyrektor surowym tonem.

-Ja _jestem_ Lily Potter – odparła z na tyle dużą dozą zniecierpliwienia, na jaką pozwalały jej dwie wycelowane między oczy różdżki.

-Obawiam się, że nie jestem skłonny pani uwierzyć, o ile nie przedstawi pani niepodważalnych dowodów – odparł Albus, na co Lily poczuła się jak uczennica przy tablicy.

Od dawna nie czuła się równie zażenowana, zniecierpliwiona i mała. Od dawna również nie była nawykła do takiego protekcjonalnego traktowania. Nie próbowała więc nawet nad sobą zapanować, gdy irytacja znalazła ujście przez jej usta w formie spokojnie choć bezlitośnie wypowiedzianych słów.

-Pozwolę sobie zauważyć, że biorąc pod rozwagę naturę magii jakiekolwiek dowody uznacie z góry za spreparowane – warknęła – Mogę wam pokazać bliznę po walce z Noxem, ale to może być zasługa Eliksiru Wielosokowego, prawda? Każde wspomnienie, które przedstawię, mogło zostać uzyskane przez tortury, czyż nie, profesorze?

-Zachowania nie można podrobić – zauważył spokojnie Dumbledore, uważnie ją obserwując.

-Więc teraz mam wam udowodnić, że jestem sobą poprzez bycie sobą? – dopytała Lily równie stoicko, jakby debatowała nad metodami zastosowania smoczej krwi – Muszę przyznać, że widzę pewne niedociągnięcia w tym rozumowaniu.

I zanim zdołała eksplodować z tłumienia w sobie poirytowania prychnęła jak rozjuszony kot.

Dumbledore skinął z powagą głową a Lily czuła, jakby zaraz miało z niej ulecieć całe powietrze. Oparła się o poduszki i zgromiła wszystkich spojrzeniem.

-To nie ma sensu – oświadczyła – Zdecydujcie, jak chcecie, żebym udowodniła, ze jestem sobą. Bez względu na to, co możecie sobie myśleć, bycie w śpiączce przez z górą dwanaście tygodni nie wpływa dobrze na wytrzymałość.

Dyrektor ponownie skinął głową, przeczesał swoją brodę palcami i polecił Gideonowi i Benjyemu pilnowanie jej, podczas gdy pozostałych zaprosił do przyległego pokoju.

Nie mając siły ani ochoty debatować z osobami trzymającymi ją na muszce Lily rozparła się na sofie i pozwoliła wzrokowi powędrować po ścianach. Wątpiła, by znajdowała się w nowej Kwaterze Głównej. Skoro nie wierzyli, kim jest, nie podjęliby ryzyka wprowadzenia jej do Kwatery. Bez względu na to, gdzie była, przydałoby się jednak pomieszczeniu odrobina więcej światła.

* * *

Zamrugała ociężałymi powiekami i spojrzał na ustawionych przed nią członków Zakonu. James ponownie zajął swoje miejsce za fotelem, ściskając jego oparcie jakby mogło go uratować przed wszelkimi bolączkami życia. Poczuła, jak serce jej zamiera na widok jego niemal udręczonego spojrzenia wbitego we własne palce. Zanim jednak zdołała go zawołać, całą jej uwagę skupił na sobie Moody.

Auror skrzyżował ręce na piersi, jedną dłoń wyginając niewygodnie, by wciąż mierzyć do niej z różdżki.

-Jakim zaklęciem Lily Evans po raz pierwszy mnie rozbroiła? – warknął a Lily wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy.

 _Bezpieczne pytania?_

Wydawało się to być zbyt proste, musiała jednak przyznać, że to konkretne pytanie i ją zbiło z pantałyki. Szybko wertując pamięć z pierwszych kilku tygodni w Zakonie uświadomiła sobie, że o tym, jak po raz pierwszy udało się pokonać aurora wiedziała może trójka osób.

-Ławką. Zaklęciem, nie ławką. Podsunęłam ją za pana i się pan o nią potknął.

Choć Moody nie dał po sobie nic poznać Black parsknął krótkim śmiechem i spojrzał na niego.

-Serio? – zapytał, zanim pod wpływem spojrzenia Dumbledore natychmiast spoważniał i przywdział maskę, którą Lily tak często widywała za ich czasów w Hogwarcie.

-Lily wydaje się, że lubi koty, ale tak naprawdę jej ulubionym zwierzęciem jest coś innego. Co?

Lily aż jęknęła.

- _Co?_

Syriusz jednak stał przed nią z kamienną twarzą, czekając.

Koty nie były jej ulubionym zwierzęciem. Nawet nie wiedziała, co jest jej ulubionym zwierzęciem – nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiała. Oczywiście, niesiona na fali sentymentu mogła powiedzieć, że jeleń, ale wiedziała, że nie o to chłopakowi chodzi. Syriusz Black nie zadawał pytań by uzyskać byle odpowiedzi. Zadawał pytania, by uzyskać dokładnie takie odpowiedzi, których chce.

Zmarszczyła brwi zanim jedną z nich uniosła i spojrzała na niego z mieszaniną zniecierpliwienia i pobłażliwości.

-Pies – odparła.

Zanim zdołała ocenić reakcję Syriusza odezwała się profesor McGonagall.

-Jakie zaklęcie z dziedziny transmutacji Lily Evans opanowała jako pierwsza w klasie? – wystrzeliła ze swoim pytaniem a Lily spojrzała na nią, jakby ta postradała rozum.

-Absolutnie żadne – odparła natychmiast - Zawsze załapywałam ostatnia.

Po twarzy pani profesor przemknął zaledwie cień uśmiechu, zanim kobieta spojrzała w surowym wyczekiwaniu na stojącego obok Fenwicka.

-Raz Lily rozśmieszyła mnie tak mocno, że dosłownie spadłem z krzesła. Co zrobiła?

-Co to niby ma być? – jęknęła Lily – Sesja ośmieszania Evans? Serio?

Nie doczekała się odpowiedzi więc naburmuszyła się jeszcze bardziej.

-Kremowe piwo mi wyleciało nosem – mruknęła, na co tym razem Black na dobre zaniósł się swoim głośnym, przypominającym szczekanie śmiechem. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu i otarł wyimaginowane łzy.

-Oh, uwielbiam to wspomnienie – oświadczył.

-To była twoja wina – przypomniała mu Lily, krzyżując ręce na piersi jak obrażona dziewczynka, którą w pełni się czuła.

Pomiędzy nachmurzone słowa Lily i śmiechy Syriusza wbił się nagle surowy, dumny głos Dumbledore'a.

-Gdy zapytałam pannę Evans, dlaczego uważa, że będzie przydatna w Zakonie, co odpowiedziała? – zapytał a Lily poczuła, jak jej ramiona się prostują.

To pytanie znów zmusiło ją do myślenia i wspominania zdarzeń, do których nie przywiązywała nadmiernej wagi. Zamyśliła się na chwilę, wbijając wzrok w swoje kolana.

-Że najmniejsze żądło zawiera największy jad – odparła wreszcie, czując, jakby znów siedziała w gabinecie dyrektora i tłumaczyła, dlaczego chce się pakować w środek tej walki - I że chcę być jednym z takich żądeł – dodała, podnosząc wzrok.

Dumbledore również nie dał po sobie niczego poznać, zamiast tego ruchem głowy nakazał osobom pytającym udanie się do pomieszczenia obok, najwyraźniej na kolejną naradę.

Lily tymczasem rozejrzała się z zaskoczeniem zanim odwróciła się w stronę Jamesa

-Nie zadajesz pytania? – zdziwiła się, zwracając wzrok w jego stronę.

Zamarła jednak, gdy zobaczyła jego rozpromienioną twarz. Oczy mu błyszczały, usta rozciągnęły się w oszałamiającym uśmiechu a wszystkie mięśnie ciała odprężyły się, gdy wpatrywał się w nią wzrokiem pełnym złota, nugatu i charakterystycznych dla niego iskier.

Całe napięcie uszło z niej na ten widok. Znał odpowiedzi na wszystkie wcześniejsze pytania: wiedział, że Lily mówi prawdę.

Pozostali członkowie Zakonu zamarł w pół kroku podczas gdy James, zamiast odpowiedzieć zadał swoje własne pytanie.

-Nigdy nie pozwalasz mi siebie wziąć na barana. Dlaczego?

Perlisty śmiech mimowolnie wyrwał jej się z płuc, gdy odrzuciła głowę do tyłu, na poły z radości, na poły w ulgi.

-Bo jak pierwszy raz mnie wziąłeś na barana to potknąłeś się o kamień – oświadczyła mocnym, ciepłym głosem.

Spojrzała na Jamesa, który w sekundę znalazł się tuż przed nią i porwał ją w ramiona ściskając, jakby od tego miało zależeć jego życie. Wpakował się na sofę obok niej, wcisnął jej twarz w swoją szyję i ukrył się w jej włosach. Dopiero, gdy jej własny śmiech został zastąpiony przez ciężkie, pełne ulgi westchnięcia usłyszała, że jego śmiech jest pomieszany z czkawką i mokro wciąganym powietrzem. Poczuła jego łzy na swojej szyi, wcisnęła po swojemu nos pod jego brodę i ścisnęła go mocniej.

-Znalazłeś mnie – wyszeptała z mocą – Już jestem, już ok. Kocham Cię.


	4. 16 kwietnia 1979

_16 kwietnia 1979._

Budziła się powoli, z leniwym uśmieszkiem na ustach i sztywnością w udach. Niezaciągnięte zasłony pozwalały pierwszym promieniom światła słonecznego przedostać się do sennego pokoju.

Walczyli o takie poranki. Nie mieli ich wiele, ale starali się ich wyszarpać ile się da ze swojej niespokojnej i niepewnej codzienności. Celebrowali je, podobnie jak wiele innym małych rzeczy. Przedłużali je, rozsmarowując swoje szczęście cieniutko, by pokryło jak największą przestrzeń ich życia.

Z zadowolonym westchnięciem uchyliła powieki i spojrzała we włoski na karku swojego męża. Była owinięta dookoła niego jak precelek a James ani myślał pozwolić jej na oddalenie się, przyciskając we śni swoją dłoń do jej przerzuconego przez jego biodro uda.

Wyjrzała znad jego ramienia na czasomierz.

Była siódma. O ósmej miała się spotkać z Dorcas przed Victoria Station.

Spojrzała z uwagą na ramię Jamesa. Wczoraj zdjął bandaż jednak rana sprzed tygodnia pozostawiła po sobie bliznę i siniaka, który nie chciał ustąpić pod żadną maścią. Postanawiając, że należy mu się więcej snu wyswobodziła się delikatnie z jego uścisku i zsunęła z brzegu łóżka.

-A ty gdzie? – mruknął zaspanym, zachrypniętym głosem na dźwięk którego miała ochotę znów się wgramolić pod pierzynę.

Zamiast tego wyciągnęła z szuflady świeżą bieliznę i pochyliła się nad nim w drodze do łazienki.

-Dzień dobry – powiedziała cicho, ledwie odrywając od niego swoje usta.

James mruknął z zadowoleniem i przyciągnął ją bliżej, gdy zaczęła się prostować.

-Z pewnością dobry – odpowiedział i pociągnął ją, dopóki ze śmiechem nie opadła na jego pierś. Szybko wpił się w jej szyję, powodując jej jęknięcie a chwile później na nowo odnalazł jej usta i z większą zachłannością je rozwarł i pogłębił pocałunek.

-Mam dzisiaj patrol – zdołała wykrztusić na sekundę udało jej się zmusić samą siebie do odsunięcia się - Z Dorcas. Za godzinę.

-Godzina to masa czasu – mruknął James, z entuzjazmem pozwalając swoim dłoniom odgarnąć jej włosy na plecy, przejechać opuszkami wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa, zanim zatrzymały się tuż nad jej pośladkami.

Spojrzał na nią roziskrzonymi oczami, z uśmiechem zdolnym rozbroić wszystkie pokłady jej silnej woli. Przydługa grzywka opadała mu zawadiacko na czoło, gdy miód, zieleń i orzech błyskały na nią spod niesprawiedliwie długich rzęs.

-Nawet nie wiesz, ile szalonych, cudownych rzeczy jestem w stanie tobie zrobić w ciągu godziny – dodał, jedną dłonią wodząc wzdłuż jej uda i powoli przeciągając je na drugą stronę swoich bioder.

Lily spojrzała na niego z półuśmiechem, nie odrywając oczy od jego źrenic.

-Dałeś mi próbkę wczoraj – przypomniała, na co James uniósł głowę, łapiąc jej usta w swoje – Muszę iść. Umyć się. Zjeść śniadanie – mamrotała cicho.

-Umyjesz się w pięć minut – obwieścił James po czym zaśmiał się cicho – Nawet ci pomogę. A śniadanie zjesz na mieście z Dorcas.

Docisnął dłoń do jej pleców i oboje mruknęli głośno, gdy Lily opadła na jego biodra.

-Tak po prawdzie – zaczęła Lily, przesuwając dłonie wzdłuż jego ramion i ściskając jego uda swoimi nogami – to na Victoria Street jest świetna piekarnia z bajglami.

-Cudownie.

* * *

-Spóźniłaś się – było pierwszym, co usłyszała od Dorcas. Kobieta postukała w swój zegarek na nadgarstku – Pięć minut.

-To nie ja się spóźniłam. To twój zegarek się śpieszy – oświadczyła Lily wyjmując z torebki swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne i wkładając je na nos – Co oznacza, że ty przyszłaś za szybko.

-Mój zegarek jest ustawiony według Czasomierza Londyńskiego Planetarium. Nie śpieszy się – odparła sucho Dorcas, ruszając z placu przed Victoria Station w stronę Victoria Street.

-To tylko oznacza, że mierzy to, co mierzy Czasomierz Londyńskiego Planetarium. Zgodnie z teorią względności Einsteina żaden czasomierz nie jest całkowicie uniwersalny – brnęła dalej Lily, próbując zapanować nad uśmiechem na swojej twarzy – Mój zegarek mógł mierzyć coś zupełnie innego.

-Ty nawet nie wiesz, o czym mówisz, prawda? – żachnęła się Dorcas, na co Lily, odwracając głowę dla niepoznaki, wyszczerzyła zęby.

Spóźniła się, lecz nie miała w planach przyznawać dziewczynie racji. Oboje z Jamesem pojawili się w Kwaterze Głównej kilka minut po ósmej by się dowiedzieć, że ich partnerzy już ruszyli. Nie podkopało to jednak humoru Lily – tego wieczora James zaplanował dla nich kolację na mieście a ona sama miała w planach namówić go na kino.

Rozmowa z Dorcas przeszła na inny tor. Meadowes prychała i warczała, komentując ostatnie poczynania Śmierciożerców. Od dłuższego czasu na mugolskich drogach obserwowano wzmożoną ilość wypadków i karamboli. Samochody dosłownie wybuchały na środku drogi, wywołując spustoszenie. Mugolskie media donosiły o felernym silniku. Zakon jeszcze nie ustalił, jakim sposobem Śmierciożercom udaje się masowo wysadzać w powietrze wehikuły, jednak ze względów bezpieczeństwa postanowiono patrolować co bardziej ruchliwe ulice w Londynie w nadziei odkrycia czegokolwiek.

Było już po południu, gdy Lily – z torbą ze sklepu z bielizną i bajglem w ręce – zwolniła kroku zanim całkowicie przystanęła. Ignorując poirytowane prychnięcie przechodniów, którzy niemal się o nią potykali wbiła wzrok w przystanek autobusowy po drugiej stronie ulicy.

-Mówiłam coś do ciebie, a ciebie nie było – mruknęła niezadowolona Dorcas, cofając się kilka kroków – Co jest? – dorzuciła, gdy zauważyła nieruchomą postawę Potter.

-Tam na przystanku – powiedziała powoli Lily, wskazując brodą – Czy to nie Amycus Carrow?

Obie zeszły nieco na bok, przy okazji schodząc z pola widzenia mężczyzny o ciemnych włosach.

-Chyba tak – mruknęła Dorcas a jej ciemne brwi ukryły się pod grzywką – A to chyba dzieciak Daringów. Co oni robią w tej mugolskiej budce?

-To przystanek autobusowy – poprawiła mimochodem Lily wpatrując się w młodego człowieka stojącego razem z Carrow – Ten blondasek? – dopytała się i utrzymała afirmatywne mruknięcie Dorcas.

Potter rozejrzała się szybko dookoła i wskazała swoim bajglem na wyjątkowo duży potykacz chodnikowy ustawiony po drugiej stronie ulicy, przed kawiarnią – Podejdę bliżej. Schowam się za tą reklamą. Będziesz mnie osłaniać z góry?

Dorcas skinęła krótko głową i wskazała brodą na dach pobliskiego budynku.

-W razie czego zajmę się Carrow – oświadczyła.

Kobiety wymieniły porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i ruszyły w różnych kierunkach. Lily ledwo zdążyła na zielonym świetle i przecięła ulicę. Dała susa za potykacz i wbiła uważne spojrzenie w Daringa i Carrowa. Na sekundę odwróciła wzrok i spojrzała na dachy po drugiej stronie ulicy idealnie by ujrzeć, jak Docas aportuje się na jednym z nich. Na nowo wbiła spojrzenie w mężczyzn, z których jeden był zdeklarowanym zwolennikiem Voldemorta a drugi najwyraźniej właśnie wstąpił w jego szeregi. Jako czarodziei czystej krwi i gorących przeciwnik mugoli nie mieli czego szukać w mugolskiej części Londynu, nie wspominając nawet o przystanku autobusowym.

Mimo to stali na nim w swoich długich, czarnych płaszczach z których wystawały tylko głowy. Odcinali się na tle modnie ubranych mugoli jak dwie sklątki tylnowybuchowe wśród motyli. Carrow nachylił się do Daringa, wyszeptał mu coś do ucha, po czym ruszył przed siebie. Szybkie spojrzenie w stronę Dorcas powiedziało Lily, że kobieta ten ruch również zauważyła i zaczęła śledzić Carrowa jak jego lustrzane odbicie.

Daring tymczasem poruszył się dopiero, gdy dwupiętrowy autobus zatrzymał się przy przystanku. Lily wytrzeszczyła oczy patrząc, jak Śmierciożerca wchodzi tylnymi drzwiami do wehikułu wśród całej chmary mugoli.

Wystrzeliła zza reklamy i wbiegła do autobusu. Zapchany był niemożliwie – wszystkie miejsca siedzące były zajęte a ludzie stali na każdym wolnym kawałku podłogi, łącznie ze schodami prowadzącymi na wyższy pokład. Godziny szczytu na Victoria Street właśnie się zaczynały.

Lily wspięła się na palce, szukając wzrokiem blond głowy.

-Pięćdziesiąt centów – mruknął znużonym głosem kierowca.

Po omacku wyłowiła pieniądze i nie czekając na resztę wcisnęła bilet do torebki. Przepychając się ze swoim tobołkiem Lily ruszyła na tył autobusu, wodząc wzrokiem od jednej twarzy do drugiej.

Nagle go dojrzała. Zmierzał w jej stronę, bez ceregieli torując sobie drogę jednym łokciem i odpychając od siebie pozostałych pasażerów. W drogiej dłoni ostrożnie trzymał coś, co wyglądało jak szklana kula śnieżna, jednak w środku zamiast świątecznych dekoracji znajdowała się jakaś ciecz.

Bez zastanowienia i analizowania konsekwencji Lily przeniosła okulary z nosa we włosy, by wyraźniej widzieć zawartość kuli. Pozwoliło jej to rozpoznać kolor cieczy – była fioletowa z czymś, co wyglądało jak rozbłyskujące w niej iskierki. Lily już wcześniej widziała taki eliksir – w Liverpoolu jeden ze Śmierciożerców rzucił w Benjy'ego fiolką z nim. Chłopak ledwo uszedł z życiem, gdy ziemia pod jego stopami eksplodowała.

W tym samym momencie, gdy Lily z przerażeniem rozpoznawała eliksir, Śmierciożerca spojrzał jej w twarz i zamarł w pół kroku.

Kilka następnych zdarzeń odbyło się łącznie w czasie 30 sekund.

Brian Darin uśmiechnął się i spojrzał ponad jej ramieniem na przód autobusu. Lily w popłochu zdała sobie sprawę, że to właśnie na przodzie pojazdu znajduje się jego silnik. Upuściła swoje zakupy i z kieszeni wyszarpnęła różdżkę, gotowa narazić się na reperkusje ze strony Ministerstwa Magii za wykorzystanie magii przy mugolskich świadkach, byle tylko powstrzymać kulę przed rozbiciem się i eksplodowaniem. W tym samej momencie jednak Daring odwrócił się na pięcie zasłaniając tym samym swoim ciałem eliksir a w następnej sekundzie deportował się z trzaskiem. Lily zdołała tylko ujrzeć kulę znikającą między ciałami pasażerów gdy zdała sobie sprawę z dwóch faktów:

Nie zdoła złapać kuli.

Musi spróbować się uratować.

Nie marnując czasu na obranie jakiejkolwiek sprecyzowanej lokalizacji obróciła się na pięcie dokładnie w chwili, gdy za jej plecami rozbłysło światło a w sekundę później rozległ się huk. Siła eksplozji zmiotła ją z nóg, w połowie teleportacji straciła równowagę a gdy tylko uderzyła stopami o twardy, nierówny grunt, również przytomność.


End file.
